Evade
by Mel-985
Summary: Demi sahabatnya, ia menghindari, mengabaikan afeksi yang diberikan padanya, bahkan sampai pergi menjauh. Namun sejauh apapun ia pergi keberadaanya akan tetap terdeteksi.
1. Chapter 1

Sekali-kali diketuknya jemari lentik pada meja kayu, sesuai irama yang masuk ke dalam telinganya, tangan berbalut parka berwarna krem menelekan pada pegangan kursi, sedang tangan kiri memegang bagian novel yang menggulung pada satu sisinya, dan sisi lainnya terbuka menyajikan deretan huruf.

Pemuda itu duduk sendiri di bangku metal dengan sandaran melengkung di sebuah café teras di pinggir jalan.

Kacamata minus membingkai mata lebar berwarna lazuardi. Punggung kecilnya nyaman pada sandaran kursi, sementara kedua telinganya tertutup headphone mahal berwarna hitam. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Tak ketinggalan kaki ramping dibalut jeans hitam dengan sneaker merek terkenal berwarna biru tua dengan tiga strip sejajar biru muda, bersilang santai.

 **EVADE**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

.

Warning: Typos, AU, sho ai, it's only fictitious

Please enjoy

.

.

Espresso macchiato, campuran ekstrak biji kopi pilihan dicampur dengan susu vanilla berbuih pada permukaan likuid berwarna coklat muda menguarkan harum, asap masih mengepul dari cangkir putih yang baru dicicipinya sedikit, manis, gurih, dan hangat. Dua buah croissant berwarna kecoklatan bertabur putih gula tepung, diletakkan pada piring porselen putih dengan pinggiran berwarna keemasan, garpu perak terlihat berkilat memantulkan sinar matahari yang malu-malu memancar, cahayanya sedikit terhalang sepasang menara kelabu sebuah katedral tua – Lund Chatedral.

Dia tidak sedang menunggu seseorang. Hanya menghabiskan waktu sebelum kuliahnya dimulai. Terkadang matanya tidak fokus, melarikan pandangannya dari halaman buku, memandang jalanan yang tersusun dari batu-batu andesit berbentuk persegi dengan motif lengkung tak putus sepanjang mata memandang. Gambaran di depannya seperti jalanan di sudut-sudut kota di Eropa dengan sistem pemerintahan monarki masa lalu, tidak, bahkan sampai sekarang negara itu masih dipimpin Carl Gustaf, yang mulia Raja Swedia.

Sesekali kepulan karbon dioksida keluar dari mulutnya, bulan Januari di kota Lund memang sangat dingin, sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dengan deretan led oranye disudut jalan menunjukan suhu minus enam.

Kota ini terlihat sangat asri, sebuah potret nyata kota jaman kerajaan tempo dulu. Mungkin hanya bangunannya saja yang tua, sebenarnya tidak ada satupun yang tertinggal dalam budaya dan gaya hidup masyarakatnya, di sini terdapat sebuah universitas dengan banyak kastil-kastil menjadi ruang belajar.

Pohon-pohon meranggas, menyisakan satu dua lembar daun berwarna coklat pada ranting kerontang, sekumpulan burung gagak terbang melintasi taman di depan café tersebut.

Selalu, setiap hari Rabu pagi, lelaki muda itu akan duduk pada kursi yang sama di café pinggir jalan. Hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu. Tidak jarang pria dan wanita muda dengan ras kaukasoid nordik hadir di meja lain di café itu, meneguk cairan hangat untuk sedikit mengusir dingin, diantara mereka tak segan menghisap sigaret putih. Status mereka sama, sebagai mahasiswa.

Dan sudah beberapa kali hari Rabu, sepasang mata rubi dengan setianya memandangi dari balik jendela sebuah kedai kebab di seberangnya. Hanya memandang lelaki bermata lazuardi dengan rambut senada, terkadang melambai tertiup angin.

"Tetsuya, kemana pun kau lari aku akan tetap selalu menemukanmu!" gumamnya setiap kali memandang tubuh mungil yang berjarak beberapa meter di seberang sana. Tidak sedetikpun iris rubi itu beralih, walau hanya untuk menerima secangkir kopi hitam yang dipesannya. Ia mengucapkan "tack så mycket." sebagai ungkapan terimakasih pada pelayan berwajah timur tengah tanpa menoleh.

Sekali-kali atau bahkan sudah berkali-kali handphone keluaran terbarunya merekam gambar pemuda yang tengah membaca tersebut. Sudah ratusan foto tersimpan dalam memory smartphone-nya.

Sebenarnya Kuroko Tetsuya – nama pemuda itu, tidak lari dari satu apa pun, ia hanya ingin menyelesaikan studinya di suatu tempat di Eropa, walaupun ayah dan ibunya keberatan anak tunggal mereka harus tinggal jauh. Ia juga berusaha memenuhi janjinya pada seseorang.

Ibunya sempat menangis saat Tetsuya mengemukakan keinginannya belajar di negeri itu, di salah satu negara Skandinavia.

"Aku ingin belajar mandiri, kaa-san." katanya saat ibunya mengajukan keberatan.

"Disini juga banyak perguruan tinggi yang bagus, nak." suara bundanya lembut, sedangkan sang ayah hanya diam, seolah tenggelam dalam bacaan di depannya. Menyembunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

 _Lunds Universitet_ berada di bagian selatan negara Swedia, sebuah kota kecil yang lebih dekat ke negara Denmark, berada di sebelah selatan, terpisah selat Øresund.

Perguruan tinggi ini ditemukan Kuroko Tetsuya secara tidak sengaja di internet, ketika sedang mencari sebuah fakultas yang menjadi minatnya. Gambar-gambar indah kampus itu mempesonanya, membuatnya berkhayal, 'andaikan aku bisa kuliah disana'.

Berbagai foto sudut kota Lund yang diambil secara artistik terpampang di layar laptopnya, juga foto-foto bangunan perguruan tinggi serta sebuah gedung perpustakaan serupa kastil yang dijalari tanaman merambat, sangat menarik perhatiannya. Universitas ini merupakan salah satu yang tertua di negara itu.

.

 _ **\- Past -**_

"Tetsu-kuuuun, setelah lulus kau akan kuliah dimana?" sebuah suara yang tak asing terdengar dari balik punggung kecilnya, dan segera sebuah pelukan dengan tekstur kenyal mendarat di belakang tubuhnya. Hangat. Tapi membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas.

"Se sesak Momoi-san." ujarnya sambil menahan nafas.

"Aku juga mau peluk Kurokocchi ssu." suara lainnya terdengar merajuk, dibuat-buat.

Kuroko hanya menggulirkan bola matanya ke arah lain. Selalu seperti ini.

"Ne, Tetsu apa kau akan ke universitas yang klub basketnya bagus, hm?" suara berat muncul dari sebelah kanan bangkunya. Kepala biru muda itu hanya menggeleng, surainya melambai ke kiri ke kanan. Lelaki legam itu baru hanya mendengus.

"Apa kau akan mencari cahaya baru, huh?" satu suara lagi menyusul, berat, tersirat nada curiga.

"Tidak, Kagami-kun." jawabnya pada sosok tinggi besar dengan rambut bergradasi merah tua hitam.

"Satsuki, lepaskan Tetsu!" Aomine Daiki – yang berkulit legam manis – menarik lengan ramping yang terus saja menempel pada tubuh ringkih Kuroko.

"Aku sepertinya akan kuliah di luar," kata Kuroko lirih, matanya menerawang memandang langit biru di balik jendela bening di pamping bangkunya.

Awan putih bergumpal seperti bulu-bulu putih domba di serial shaun the sheeps mengambang berhamburan di sehamparan langit. Telunjuknya bergerak seolah menggambarkan sesuatu, dalam khayalannya ia sedang memberi empat kaki pada tiap gumpalan putih itu.

"Heee..." kompak keempatnya bersuara.

"Memangnya Tetsu-kun mau kuliah di mana? Di luar Tokyo? di Osaka? Kyoto?" mata sewarna sakura Momoi Satsuki mengerjap, bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Tidak…Kurokocchi tidak boleh kuliah jauh-jauh ssu yo..." suara cempreng Kise Ryouta turut menyumbang gaduh, sementara dua mahluk bersosok tinggi lainnya menautkan alis.

'Kau mau pergi kemana, Tetsuya?' batin seorang pemuda, tubuh tegapnya bersandar pada tembok di belakang mereka. Dia tidak bergabung dengan sekelompok siswa di depannya, hanya memerhatikan dari belakang.

"Akashi-kun…" sebuah suara lembut sukses masuk ke telinga yang tersembul diantara rambut merahnya.

"Ada apa?" suaranya datar, tanpa ekspresi.

"Akashi-kun tadi pagi janji 'kan mau makan bareng denganku." tangan mungilnya memperlihatkan kotak bekal berwarna coklat terbungkus kain seputih susu bermotif daun momiji yang tersebar. Wajah manisnya tersenyum bersemu kemerahan, Akashi hanya melihatnya melalui sudut mata, bibirnya membentuk garis.

"Baiklah." datar dan dingin, laki-laki berambut merah itu berjalan keluar kelas lebih dulu, dibelakangnya mengekor seorang remaja berambut coklat hangat. Ia masih sempat melihat lelaki di depannya melirik sekumpulan siswa yang sedari tadi mengerubungi Kuroko.

"Enak 'kan masakanku, Akashi-kun?" yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, ia sangat tahu etika maka ia harus menghargai sesuatu yang orang lain berikan walaupun sebensrnya ia sama sekali tidak berselera.

'Tetsuya, kau mau pergi jauh kemana?' dikepalanya berputar-putar suara halus yang selalu mampu menyita semua atensinya.

"Tsk…" tanpa sengaja desisan keluar dari sudut bibirnya, membuat pemuda disampingnya menoleh. Sorot mata sewarna surainya itu menyiratkan tanya.

"Ada apa Ak…"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." potongnya, tanpa menghabiskan bento khusus dimasakkan untuknya, pemuda itu meletakan sumpit di atas kotak makan, lalu bangkit.

"Terimakasih untuk bentonya, aku mau ke toilet, nanti kau ke kelas sendiri!" suara datarnya penuh perintah yang tak terbantah.

"Ha ha'i, Akashi-kun." Pemuda bersurai coklat itu hanya memandang kotak bento yang nyaris tak berkurang isinya, 'ada apa denganmu, Akashi kun, padahal ini bento pertama untukmu.' batinnya. Memang sejak semula sifat Akashi tidak berubah, selalu dingin dan datar. Dia sangat tahu itu dan sudah menerima Akashi apa adanya. Cukup baginya pemuda tampan itu ada di dekatnya.

Langkahnya panjang-panjang mengayun, koridor yang ramai dilalui dengan cepat. Mata rubi menangkap sekelebatan warna biru muda berbelok ke arah perpustakaan. Menapaki tangga yang bersinggungan dengan dinding aula, membentuk sudut 35 derajat ke arah kiri, dan sampailah di koridor luar ruangan penuh buku itu.

Pintu dikuak, si biru muda tengah menelusuri deretan buku-buku, telunjuknya mengindeks setiap pustaka yang berjajar, label buku perpustakaan bertuliskan angka dan huruf itu merupakan identitas dan penunjuk kelas juga lokasi di raknya.

Akashi sembarang mengambil buku dan segera duduk di kursi berjok warna magenta, sikunya bertelekan pada meja baca, buku dibuka tetapi matanya tak lepas dari sosok manis yang masih bergerak menelusur di depan rak buku terbuat dari metal berwarna abu-abu dengan aksen kuning terang.

Sebuah novel monogatari dengan gambar seorang shogun menggenggam pedang dibawanya ke meja baca terdekat, persis di depan Akashi. Rambut birunya sedikit terayun ketika kepala mungil itu mengangguk memberi salam kearah Akashi yang duduk di depannya, menatapnya lekat. Kursi berderit ditarik sebelum diduduki.

Seolah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, Kuroko khusyuk membaca, mata lebarnya bergerak searah tulisan dari atas ke bawah. Iris lazuardi terkadang melebar, terkadang juga memicing walaupun dalam bingkai wajah datar, menggambarkan keseriusannya dalam menyelami kisah yang terhimpun dalam buku di depannya.

Remaja itu tidak memperdulikan iris rubi yang berkali-kali menatapnya. Isi buku lebih menarik daripada sepasang kelereng beriris runcing di depannya.

'Tetsuya, apakah sesulit itu untuk sekedar menotisku?' batin Akashi.

Tanpa Akashi sadari sepasang iris mengintipnya dari celah pintu.

'Apakah sosok seorang Kuroko Tetsuya begitu mempesonamu, Akashi kun? Apa yang kau lihat darinya?' ya, sosoknya dengan pemuda biru muda itu hampir sama, hanya warna rambut dan irisnya saja berbeda, sangat mencolok, coklat dan biru muda. Sudah sepuluh menit pemuda itu mengintip Akashi, yang tak berkedip menatap Kuroko tengah asyik sendiri, mengabaikan sosok tampan di depannya.

Bel berbunyi tanda istirahat selesai. Kuroko bangkit, matanya tak lepas dari teks yang tercetak pada lembaran kertas, ia berjalan mendekati konter sirkulasi.

"Apakah aku boleh meminjam buku ini, Junko-san? Tapi aku sudah meminjam empat buku." Kuroko setengah memohon kepada sorang pustakawan yang bertugas di bagian layanan sirkulasi.

"Kau bisa menggunakan kartuku, Tetsuya!" sontak kepala biru muda itu menoleh, sebuah kartu disodorkan, tepat di depan hidungnya, refleks kepalanya bergerak sedikit ke belakang, gelengan kepala biru itu menolak kebaikan yang ditawarkan. Si empunya kartu merapatkan bibir, penolakan menggores hati.

Kembali menatap sang pustakawan di balik konter peminjaman. "Aah, baiklah, kali ini aku ijinkan, catat namamu pada buku peminjaman itu, aku tidak bisa meng-input pinjamanmu di sistem perpustakaan karena pinjamanmu sudah maksimal." Kuroko mengangguk lalu menuliskan nama, kelas, serta judul buku yang dipinjamnya, sementara Akashi berdiri disampingnya, matanya memperhatikan barisan tulisan rapi itu.

"Akashi-kun mau meminjam buku?" kepala dengan wajah manis itu miring ke kiri, mata biru muda lebarnya seolah membuatnya tenggelam, pemandangan yang sangat indah. Akashi – kalau saja saat ini berubah menjadi seorang Kise Ryouta – pastilah sudah memeluknya, mendekapnya, dengan erat dan tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

"Aah, iya." memutus tatapannya pada iris lazuardi, kartu dan buku diserahkan pada pustakawan yang ramah itu.

"Ayo Tetsuya, kita ke kelas!" diliriknya pemuda yang kembali asyik menelusuri barisan huruf kanji dibelakangnya, tangannya mengulur menarik tangan kiri mungil lembut sewarna susu.

"Akashi-kun?" tangan mungil itu ditarik hendak melepas pegangan pemuda itu, tetapi ia merasakan jemarinya malah semakin kuat digenggam.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kamu jatuh di tangga. Memalukan!" tangan yang lebih besar mempererat genggamannya, sementara kedua alis Tetsuya bertaut, perempatan merah imajiner tercetak pada pelipisnya.

"Lepaskan Akashi-kun, aku bisa berjalan sendiri. Ini lebih memalukan. Aku bukan anak kecil!" protesnya, berusaha melepaskan genggaman sang kapten basket. Perempatan imajiner bertambah satu di dahinya sebelah kiri.

"A Akashi-kun…" suara lembut bergetar terdengar dari ujung tangga, mendongakkan kepala ke arah dua orang yang sedang menuruni tangga. Wajah manisnya bersaput merah muda.

"Kau! ayo ke kelas sekarang!" perintahnya. Genggaman tangan tidak juga dilepas.

"Tolong lepaskan tanganku, Akashi-kun!" suara Kuroko menginterupsi. Dikepitnya buku yang sedang dibaca, lalu tangan kanannya meraih tangan pemuda yang berada diujung tangga untuk menggantikan tangannya, ditautkan dengan tangan Akashi, yang sontak menoleh dengan marah, matanya berkilat, melepaskan lengan pemuda itu, dan langkahnya menghentak meninggalkan keduanya, biru muda menghembuskan udara kasar dan yang coklat membatu.

"Ada apa dengan Akashi-kun?" Kuroko bingung, menatap pemuda didepannya, yang ditatap hanya menunduk dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Cepat kejar dia!" seru Kuroko, tetapi pemuda itu hanya diam.

"Tidak, sepertinya Akashi-kun marah padaku."

"Memangnya kau salah apa? Dia tidak boleh mengabaikanmu seperti ini."

'Andai kau tahu, Kuroko, betapa Akashi mengharapkanmu, bahkan mungkin sudah dari dulu,' batinnya.

"Aku akan bilang padanya, tidak boleh memperlakukanmu seperti tadi!" alis biru muda kembali bertaut. Geram.

"Tidak, jangan, kumohon jangan lakukan itu!" kedua tangannya mengepal di depan dada.

"Tapi bukankah dia itu kekasihmu?" alisnya sedikit bertaut.

"Sebenarnya aku bukan kekasihnya, tapi aku sangat meyukai dia, aku akan lakukan apapun untuknya." sendu pemuda itu menjawab, lengannya kini terkulai lemah disamping tubuh yang terlihat sangat ringkih.

"Tapi tetap saja dia tidak boleh memperlakukanmu begitu!" Kuroko keras kepala.

"Sudahlah Kuroko-kun, aku yang salah!" dan dia sangat menyukaimu, tolong mengertilah.

"Aku akan mundur, aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal konyol lagi." isaknya tertahan.

Grrt, geligi Tetsuya saling menggesek karena kesal.

.

"Akashi-kun, tolong hargai Furihata-kun. Apa salahnya? dia sangat menyukaimu!" tangan sang kapten ditariknya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Tetsuya!" sengit Akashi menjawab, menghentakan cengkeraman tangan kurus Kuroko.

"Tapi, Akashi-kun…"

"Cukup, aku tidak mau dengar itu lagi, aku tidak menyukainya. Aku menyukaimu!" bentak Akashi di depan wajah putih yang kemudian memucat, walaupun berusaha tetap datar.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Akashi-kun, tolonglah, hatinya nanti akan hancur!" Kuroko tetap berkeras.

"Lalu apa kau tidak peduli dengan hatiku, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko sebal setengah mati, teringat wajah sendu pemuda bersurai almond. Bibirnya maju beberapa mili, kakinya menghentak.

"Akashi-kun payah!" pemuda mungil itu berbalik, ditinggalnya sang kapten dengan berlari menggunakan misdirection sebelum Akashi membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Tetsuya, aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu, lihat saja!" gumam Akashi, sementara seseorang dibalik lemari loker tubuhnya merosot, kedua tangan menangkup bibir merahnya.

"Akashi-kun apa apaan?!" gerutu Kuroko. Langkahnya kian jauh, berbelok sampai akhirnya menabrak seseorang.

"Ittai ssu!" suara khas menjerit, otomatis tangannya mendekap rahang bawah. Dagu Kise Ryouta menabrak dahi keras Kuroko.

"Huweee…daguku patah…eeeh Kurokocchi kenapa lari-ssu?" surai pirangnya bergoyang.

"Iie, Kise-kun, aku harus segera ke kelas." wajahnya cemberut, walau masih dalam raut yang datar, keningnya berdenyut, nyeri.

"Tunggu Kurokocchi, kita harus ke gym, barusan Akashicchi memanggil semua anggota tim, ssu!"

"Aku tidak ikut, Kise-kun."

"Eeh nanti Kurokocchi dihukum Akashicchi, lho!" Kise serius memperingatkan.

Keras kepala, Kuroko menggeleng.

"Aku tidak ikut!" ucapnya kesal walaupun datar, menatap iris coklat madu, lalu sedikit menunduk dan berbalik menghilang di belokan. 'Ada apa dengan Kurokocchi, tidak biasanya seperti ini.' batin Kise.

Seluruh anggota tim sudah hadir mengelilingi sang kapten, manager cantik – Momoi Satsuki berdiri di sampingnya. Iris rubi mengabsen seluruh anggota tim. 'Dimana Tetsuya, tiba-tiba menghilang padahal aku belum selesai bicara.' gerutunya kesal, giginya berderit. Papan dada digenggam erat, rahangnya mengeras. Kekesalan tercetak jelas pada wajah tampan.

Pemuda bersurai almond hanya menunduk lesu, mengerti kondisi sang kapten. Sementara yang lain tak satupun berani bergerak, bahkan bernafas pun dilakukan dengan hati-hati. Mereka seolah dapat melihat aura hitam di sekeliling tubuh kapten yang sedang dalam mode badmood.

Akashi menjelaskan taktik yang akan digunakan saat pertandingan tandang yang dilaksanakan minggu depan. Semua yang hadir menyimak walau rasa intimidasi sangat kental. Semuanya memberi perhatian penuh, atau tidak sama sekali saking takutnya. Tak satu pun membantah kapten otoriter itu. Latihan berat harus dijalani kembali. Kemenangan adalah hal yang mutlak, ujar Akashi.

Di kelas yang telah kosong, Kuroko membereskan bukunya yang berserak di atas meja, satu persatu dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Keningnya masih berdenyut karena bertabrakan dengan rahang keras Kise, tangannya mengusap bidang datar itu, ia memikirkan hal yang tadi terjadi.

"Arrghhhh!" suara kesal meluncur dari bibirnya, kedua tangannya meremas surai biru kusut. Rasanya lelah sekali. Mata birunya menatap langit di luar sana, mulai memerah karena senja. Angin menerobos sepoi mengayunkan helaian biru muda, membelai kelopak berbulu mata tebal yang terasa semakin berat dan tanpa sadar matanya terpejam makin larut dalam kegelapan.

"Sekarang bubar, dan persiapkan diri kalian semua!" pungkas Akashi, menutup sesi pengarahan dan latihan sore itu.

'Kenapa kamu tidak hadir Tetsuya, kamu marah? Kamu sudah pulang?' kepalanya berdenyut. Ingatkan Akashi untuk menghukum Kuroko yang bolos latihan.

Akashi kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil jaketnya yang masih tersampir di punggung kursi belajar, tapi di bangku paling pojok, sosok yang ada dalam pikirannya tampak menelungkup di meja belajar.

Didekatinya, tampak kepala berambut biru itu menghadap kesebelah kanan dengan berbantalkan lengannya.

'Tetsuya, kamu tertidur disaat seperti ini?' ditatapnya wajah kesukaan itu, matanya tertutup, suara nafas halus terdengar, dan mulut mungilnya masih mengerucut. Walaupun datar ternyata wajahnya sedang cemberut. Dibelainya helaian biru itu dengan lembut, penuh perasaan.

'Tetsuya…' tatapan mata lembut dan senyum tulus terukir.

Bola mata dibalik kelopak itu bergerak-gerak pelan, pertanda yang empunya akan bangun. Akashi segera mengubah sikapnya, kembali dingin, walaupun bukan ini yang ia inginkan.

Kuroko mengangkat kepala, mata lebar itu mengerjap, menyesuaikan dengan sinar lampu yang masuk ke retinanya.

"Bangun Tetsuya, sudah hampir malam!" suara Akashi terdengar dingin.

"Akashi-kun duluan saja." suaranya parau menahan kantuk.

"Kamu nanti terkunci di kelas ini, ayo cepat pulang!" Tetsuya bangkit, tas putih bergaris biru itu ia selempangkan. Akashi menantinya di pintu kelas. Setelah meregang beberapa kali, memutar lehernya yang pegal ke kanan dan kiri, matanya terpejam sebelah sementara pipinya menggembung, membuat Akashi hanya bisa menahan nafas. Ia seperti melihat anak kucing manja menggeliat setelah bermalas-malasan. Kuroko Tetsuya keluar kelas. Beriringan dengan sang kapten.

"Aku antar kamu pulang!" bariton itu seakan menggema di area sekolah yang telah kosong.

"Tidak, terimakasih Akashi-kun, aku pulang sendiri saja, lagian belum begitu malam." tolaknya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Tets-" suara dingin dan tegas penuh penekanan terinterupsi.

"Kurokocchi…." Sebuah pelukan mendarat ditubuh mungil yang masih terkantuk-kantuk, sosok tegap di belakang Tetsuya diabaikan.

"Aku pikir kamu sudah pulang, ssu." pelukan erat dilepaskan, dan tangannya diulurkan, menyentuh dahi seputih susu itu.

"Nee Kurokocchi, masih sakitkah, lihat…lihat keningmu masih merah ssu." menyibak helaian biru di dahi, mata madunya intens menatap bidang datar di atas alis mata Tetsuya. Ingin sekali Akashi menendang jauh Kise, kalau bisa sampai Antartika sana, biar mati hypothermia sekalian. 'Kenapa mahluk kuning ini masih ada di sini?'

"Ryouta, kenapa masih ada di sekolah?" sosok tinggi itu berjengit, kemudian dipeluknya lagi tubuh mungil itu, yang kemudian meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Aku menunggunya untuk pulang bareng-ssu, a ayo Kurokocchi!" suaranya bergetar, takut dengan aura sang kapten yang mulai menguar tidak nyaman.

"Ha'i, Kise-kun, Akashi-kun kami pulang duluan." Tetsuya membungkukan badannya sedikit, lalu berbalik berjalan beriringan dengan Kise.

Gejolak amarah ditutupinya dengan mengepalkan tangan, matanya dipejamkan, sementara dada turun naik. Akashi naik darah. Adegan dorama picisan yang membuat matanya iritasi. Mata rubi-nya melirik ke sebelah kanan, ia tahu ada seseorang di sana, tapi ia terus melangkah ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir.

"Haah!" dengusan keras terdengar dari bibir yang melengkung ke bawah.

Kesal!

.

.

tbc

.

.

* * *

Note :

satu lagi cerita mainstream... maafkan Mel readers...

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu membacanya

luv

Mel~

p.s

dearest readers,

saya 'n kizhuo coba buat collab fict di fandom ini judulnya **unknown** sdh chapter 3, kl tdk keberatan mampir ya...

arigatou ~bowing


	2. Chapter 2

Diliriknya jam pada ponsel yang terhubung dengan _headphone_ , masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi, garpu perak ditusukan pada sebuah _croissant_ yang dari tadi tidak tersentuh, disantap perlahan, sudutnya digigit sedikit, rasanya dingin, tidak seperti saat pertama dihidangkan tadi, diambil dari _showcase warmer_ kotak transparan serupa etalase kecil berlampu - hangat, tapi tak apalah, masih terasa gurih manis di mulutnya.

Sepasang keping cerulean kembali menelusur susunan huruf pada novel yang tengah dibaca. Kepalanya kembali mengangguk-angguk kecil. Entah musik apa yang didengarnya, tapi sepertinya j-pop karena sebelumnya sudah banyak yang ia unduh, tersimpan di _playlist_ ponselnya.

Kuroko mengangkat garpunya untuk memakan pastry yang tampak renyah di luar dan lembut didalam tersebut, tiba-tiba kudapan itu lenyap.

Hap! masuk kedalam rongga mulut seseorang. Sontak ia menoleh.

.

.

 **EVADE**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

.

Warning: Typos, AU, sho ai, it's only fictitious

Please enjoy

.

.

"Nyam nyam enaak ssu, hmm…" mulutnya penuh.

"Kise-kun!" cerulean membulat kaget. Juga sepasang rubi yang tiba-tiba membelalak di seberang sana.

"Kise-kun, kau ada disini?" dikuceknya kedua matanya.

"Aku mimpi ya!" gumam Kuroko sambil mendorong kebelakang batang headphone, yang kemudian menggantung di lehernya.

"Tehee….Kurokocchi, aku rindu ssu!" Kise yang masih berdiri di belakang Kuroko membungkuk mengalungkan kedua tangannya di dada kecil tertutup parka. Sementara dagu lancipnya hinggap di ubun-ubun biru muda. Menghirup wangi vanilla dari helaian lembut rambutnya. Lalu menggesekkan pipi licin terawatnya ke pipi gembil seputih susu.

Beberapa orang pengunjung café melirik interaksi mereka, tapi kebanyakan mereka tidak peduli, melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sedikit terinterupsi suara riang sang model Jepang.

"Berat, Kise-kun!" Kuroko menggoyangkan badannya minta dilepaskan.

"Tapi aku rindu Kurokocchi!" rajuknya, mata madunya dibuat sendu. Kise memutari kursi berbahan dasar alumunium lalu berjongkok di depan Kuroko, menyamakan tinggi. Dari arah kedai kebab keduanya terlihat seperti tengah berciuman, kepala bersurai kuning menutupi wajah manis yang sedari tadi dipandanginya.

Sukses lelaki berambut merah itu memecahkan cangkir yang digenggamnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Wajah tampan mengeras berubah menyeramkan.

"Kise-kun sedang apa di sini?" suara halus Kuroko masuk ke gendang telinga Kise Ryouta, mata biru besar menatapnya intens, menenggelamkan sepasang iris madu yang menatapnya penuh rindu. Mata indah itu benar-benar mempesona pemuda tinggi dihadapannya.

Sementara di balik jendela sana sepasang mata memicing, mengawasi setiap pergerakan dua pemuda yang baru saja bertemu, seperti seorang sniper mengintai musuhnya. Kepalan tangannya makin mengeras.

"Aku ada _job_ di Denmark, di Kopenhagen ssu, aku pikir aku bisa bertemu denganmu." Kuroko tersenyum samar.

"Kau melalui _Oresun Bridge_ dengan kereta, Kise-kun?" netranya berbinar.

"Ya, lautnya sangat biru ssu, dan aku menemukanmu di sini dengan _smartphone_ -ku!" sambil menunjukkan sebuah perangkat ponsel model terbaru. Pada layarnya tergambar peta dengan bulatan berwarna biru muda. Lokasi tepat di titik itu.

"Kurokocchi, apa kau tahu ssu, kalau aku setiap waktu merindukanmu, kau pergi terlalu jauh." Ada nada sedih dalam ucapannya. Seulas senyum menggaris di wajah datar pemuda mungil. "Dan kau jarang sekali pulang!" lanjutnya setengah merajuk.

Kali ini tangan mungil mengelus surai pirang. "Tapi sekarang kita bisa bertemu, Kise-kun." Pemuda tampan itu mengangguk. Wajah itu berubah, menjadi ceria, "aku akan menabung untuk bisa datang lagi ke sini, aku ingin menemani Kurokocchi biar tidak kesepian ssu!" katanya bersemangat, manik madunya berkilauan.

"Aku tidak kesepian, Kise-kun." Sanggah pemuda datar itu. Tapi tetap saja seorang Kise Ryouta tidak akan mengingkari janjinya ia bertekad untuk bisa bersama Kurokocchi-nya, walaupun ia tahu mantan kapten basketnya juga menyukai sosok mungil itu. 'Tapi kan Kurokochi jauh dari Akashichi sekarang, jadi aku bisa mendekatinya lebih bebas' batinnya.

"Kise-kun, kelasku hampir mulai." mata Kuroko melihat jam yang tampil pada telepon genggamnya.

"Sampai jam berapa kuliahnya ssu?" bokongnya ia hempaskan di kursi di depan Kuroko, kursi itu berderit menggesek andesit beberapa inci kebelakang.

"Cuma satu matakuliah hari ini, selesai jam 12.30." ia tutup novel yang tergeletak di meja lalu dimasukan ke dalam postmen bag-nya.

"Aku akan menunggumu! Kurokocchi, nanti kita makan siang bareng ya ssu." mata madunya berbinar-binar, Kuroko mengangguk. "Ide bagus Kise-kun." Seulas senyum tipis kembali tertoreh.

"Kau mau menunggu di sini atau di perpustakaan dekat kelasku, Kise-kun?" opsi kedua dipilih Kise, ia tidak mau berjauhan saat pertama bertemu di kota kecil ini.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, tampak sekali perbedaan tinggi badan, membuat pemuda pirang yang penampilannya sangat mencolok itu menunduk, seakan mengecupi puncak kepala biru muda.

Kise diminta menunggu di lobby ruang perpustakaan yang hangat, sofa empuk bergaya kuno dengan sebuah televisi layar datar diletakkan di depannya. Di sebelah sofa tampak rak pajang, beberapa _news letter_ , dan majalah universitas ditata rapi, baik yang berbahasa Inggris, maupun Svenska. 'Bahasa Inggrismu pasti bagus ya ssu.' batin Kise yang ditujukan pada sosok pemuda biru dipikirannya.

Beberapa mahasiswi yang melintasi melirik pemuda tampan itu, pakaiannya pasti mengundang lirikan selain wajahnya yang enak dipandang. Kebanyakan warna pakaian yang membalut tubuh para mahasiswa itu berwarna gelap cenderung hitam, navy, atau abu-abu, warna terang biasanya pastel seperti coklat muda, krem, sedangkan saat itu Kise menggunakan mantel berwarna kuning, dengan syal merah membelit lehernya. Sangat _eye catching_.

Akashi kesal, inginnya tadi ia langsung menarik lengan mungil itu, tapi tidak lucu juga kalau tiba-tiba ia muncul, pastinya akan menimbulkan keributan, dan ia tidak bersedia untuk dibenci sosok yang disukainya. Hanya saja ia merasa sedang dipecundangi.

'Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah, Tetsuya!' Pemuda crimson itu sangat tahu tempat dan waktu kuliah Kuroko. Layaknya seorang detektif handal, Akashi telah mengumpulkan semua informasi yang terkait dengan sosok biru kesayangan.

Langkahnya mantap melalui lobby perpustakaan. Ia berhenti ketika seseorang memanggilnya. "Akashicchi?" dibelakangnya Kise berdiri, pemuda itu membalikkan badan.

"Ryouta." Ujarnya datar.

"Nee…Akashicci sedang apa disini?" refleks ditariknya lengan sang mantan kapten, diajak duduk bersama di sofa. Pemuda bersurai merah itu tidak sempat menolak.

"Setahuku, Akashicchi tidak kuliah disini." suara Kise berbisik takut mengganggu para mahasiswa yang sedang belajar di dalam sana.

"Aku kuliah bisnis di Hamburg, sekalian mengurus perusahaan cabang di kota itu". Terpaksa Akashi mengikuti Kise, duduk bersisian.

"Aku kira Akashicchi kuliah pindah dari Todai ke sini, kuliah dengan Kurokocchi, ssu." masih dalam bisikan, Akashi hanya memutar bola matanya. ' _Maunya sih begitu, biar aku bisa menjaga Tetsuya darimu._ ' batin Akashi.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang tahu kalau Akashicchi kuliah di Jerman, setahuku dan yang lain kau kuliah di Jepang." celoteh Kise.

"Apa gunanya orang lain tahu?" jawabnya ketus.

"Eeh, setidaknya kita bisa berkirim kabar, Akashicchi!" rengut Kise. Perbincangan berlangsung tidak lama, karena Akashi segera sibuk dengan _smartphone_ -nya yang hampir setiap menit berdenting. Berbagai informasi masuk ke perangkat canggih itu, nilai saham perusahaannya yang merangkak naik, dokumen yang harus di- _approve,_ sampai tugas yang diberikan asisten dosennya untuk diselesaikan minggu depan, membuatnya sejenak melupakan mahluk kuning yang merasa sebal karena diabaikan.

"Kurokocchi lama!" sungutnya. Matanya beralih pada televisi 42 inci layar datar yang menampilkan suasana kampus Lund. 'Hmm pantas saja Kurokocchi ngotot ingin kuliah di sini.' semua yang masuk retina sang model adalah gambar-gambar yang sangat indah penuh estetika yang tinggi.

'Tapi kan gambar-gambar itu bisa diedit, jadinya bisa sebagus itu-ssu.' pikirnya lagi. Setidaknya Kise tahu pengambilan gambar yang menurutnya bagus, mengingat dia yang terbiasa dengan lensa kamera profesional.

Waktu yang dirasa menjemukan dan seakan beku akhirnya berlalu.

"Akashi-kun?" suara halus memecah kesunyian, yang dipanggil menoleh, bangkit, lalu memeluk sosok mungil yang selalu ia rindukan. Padahal Kuroko Tetsuya baru akan menyodorkan tangannya mengajak bersalaman pemuda yang baru saja bangkit dari sofa.

"Tetsuya, apakabar?" melepas pelukannya, tinggi mereka sepertinya tetap tidak jauh berbeda. Rubi menatap cerulean indah dengan intens.

"Aku baik, Akashi-kun." ' _aku juga tahu Tetsuya.'_

"Hmm…ano, apa kalian janjian di sini?" selidik Kuroko, lazuardi bening itu sedikit memicing. Sangat sedikit. Telunjuk kanannya menggaruk ringan pipi pucatnya.

"Tidak!" kompak surai kuning dan merah menjawab.

"Aku di Kopenhagen selama 5 hari ssu, ayo kita jalan-jalan, Kurokocchi." senyum sang model mengembang. Akashi sebal sekali melihatnya.

"Tapi aku 'kan harus kuliah, Kise-kun, tugasku banyak, barusan juga ada tugas yang harus aku kumpulkan hari Senin depan." jawab Kuroko datar.

"Bagaimana kalau Kise-kun dan Akashi-kun saja yang jalan-jalan di kota Lund ini." usulnya, tapi langsung dihadiahi tatapan horor Akashi.

"Tidak mau ssu, aku mau sama Kurokocchi saja." rengek Kise, lengan panjangnya hendak memeluk tubuh mungil, namun tatapan tajam sepasang rubi mematikan menyorotnya.

"Aku juga tidak sudi jalan denganmu." suara rendah Akashi menakutkan, tubuh Kise mengerut. Tangannya bergetar, langsung disembunyikan pada saku coat panjang.

"Kurokocchi, ayo kita makan siang, aku sudah lapar ssu." bisik Kise.

"Eeh iya, kita makan siang dulu, hmm tapi dimana ya?" Kuroko menggaruk tengkuknya. Kafe yang berada di lantai dasar Bibliotek atau perpustakaan pasti berjubel di jam istirahat seperti ini

" _Café St. Jakobs Stenugnsbageri_ di Klostergatan street?" sebuah usul diajukan Akashi.

"Eeh, Akashi-kun tahu tempat itu? Apa kau sering kemari?" kepala bersurai biru sedikit miring menatap iris rubi di depannya.

"Aku hanya gugling barusan, Tetsuya." balasnya setengah berbohong. ' _tentu saja aku tahu, semua tempat yang ada di sini sudah aku sambangi.'_ Bahkan lorong-lorong sempit di setiap sudut kota kecil ini Akashi sudah tahu, demi keamanan sosok kesayangan.

"Iya, café itu tidak jauh dari sini." Kuroko setuju. Mereka hanya perlu berjalan selama 15 menit untuk sampai ke café itu, menyusuri jalanan berbatu dengan motif lengkung. Di samping kiri tampak taman sepi dengan satu ring basket, jaring yang sudah sedikit koyak, warna putih papannya sudah mengelupas disana sini, tampaknya sudah jarang digunakan.

"Kurokocchi, apa masih suka main basket ssu?" tanya Kise memecah kesunyian diantara mereka, wajahnya masih menatap ring tua itu. Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepala.

.

 _ **Past**_

Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan di sisi lapangan basket yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk berlatih, mengingat beberapa hari ke depan akan ada pertandingan tandang ke _high school_ yang tim basketnya kuat, sebagai latihan untuk kejuaraan nasional pada summer cup mendatang.

Beruntung ia tidak dihukum sang kapten karena kemarin membolos latihan. Walaupun jelas-jelas pada kolom kehadiran anggotanya Akashi menyilang kehadiran sang bayangan, untuk anggota lain jelas Akashi akan memperhitungkannya dengan hukuman berat, seperti mendouble atau triple latihan.

Namun tidak dengan Kuroko, sebenarnya hampir semua anggota timnya ingin memprotes ketidakadilan ini. Akashi hanya memberikan alasan bahwa Tetsuya tidak sehat. Hal ini juga dikuatkan oleh Kise yang menyebutkan kepala Kurokocchi sakit karena terbentur sesuatu sehingga pening dan tidak bisa ikut latihan.

Alasan menyebalkan untuk Akashi, untuk apa Ryouta ikut membela Tetsuya, cukup dirinya saja yang berhak atas sosok bayangan.

Saat Kuroko melintasi bench, beberapa anggota _first string_ masih duduk di sana, mata rubi meliriknya, saat bibirnya hendak memanggilnya…

"Kurokocchi, apa akan ganti baju sekarang ssu?" pemuda bersurai pirang itu seketika bangkit, menyejajarkan langkah dengan sosok mungil yang tubuhnya basah karena berkeringat.

"Ha'i, Kise-kun juga sudah selesai kah?" wajahnya datar ditolehkan ke samping, sedikit mendongak. Kise dengan senyum secerah matahari, mengangguk. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, walaupun sedikit lepek karena keringat.

Sementara di bench, Aomine Daiki menangkap tatapan tidak suka dari kaptennya pada dua sahabatnya. Juga sepasang netra almond yang sejak tadi menatap kaptennya, ia menghela nafas, saat rubi itu terus saja mengawasi tubuh mungil yang berhenti di depan mereka karena panggilan Kise Ryouta.

"Ooi Kise, kita belum selesai diskusinya, kembali kemari!" ia berusaha memanggil pemain _copy cat_ , yang sebelumnya sedang membicarakan strategi dengan sang ace, juga pemain three point shooter andalan tim basket itu.

Kise sontak menoleh, begitu juga Kuroko. Langkah yang baru saja akan diayun mendadak mereka hentikan. Wajah tampan sang model remaja mengerut.

"Eeh, bukankah barusan Akashicchi sudah setuju dengan strateginya?" pemuda itu kembali menggaruk belakang kepalan. Ia tidak mengerti kalau Aomine hanya ingin menyelamatkan situasi, terutama kondisi mood sang kapten. Ia tidak mau kejadian kemarin terulang lagi.

"Kise-kun, kembalilah sepertinya diskusinya belum selesai." Suara lembut itu seolah memerintahkan pemuda disampingnya untuk kembali ke bench.

"Tap…tapi…siapa yang akan menemani Kurokocchi ganti pakaian ssu?" mata madunya menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Yang tentu saja sangat berlebihan menurut semua anggota tim Akashi.

Seulas senyum manis tertoreh di wajah rupawan, membuat iris madu membulat, "tidak apa Kise-kun, jangan khawatir." Tanpa melepas senyumnya Kuroko melanjutkan langkahnya. Sepasang netra memicing tidak suka dengan interaksi itu, sebelah tangannya mengepal.

"Kurokocchi…" Kise masih terpana dengan senyum tipis manis itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah bola keras menimpa belakang kepalanya, hampir saja ia terjerembab.

"Ittaii…Aominecchi, hidoi ssu," rengeknya mendekat ke arah bench. Aura masih kelam, Akashi menatapnya dengan dingin. Namun Kise tidak peka, ia dudukan dirinya di sebelah Aomine. Bibirnya mengerucut, tapi matanya tak lepas dari punggung mungil yang makin menjauh.

"Jangan lakukan lagi, Aominecchi, aku tak mau otakku bergeser, nanti aku jadi bodoh!" ucapan berlebihan itu hanya ditanggapi dengan dengusan dari beberapa orang yang tengah duduk berhadapan.

"Akashicchi, apa Kurokocchi tidak diajak diskusi tentang ini?" Kise bingung karena sang bayangan tidak dilibatkan.

"Kurochin, hanya mem-passing, tidak terlalu penting dengan strategi ini," ujar Murasakibara yang anteng dengan camilannya.

Mata rubi merotasi, sebenarnya sang kapten tidak setuju dengan pendapat Murasakibara, tapi membiarkannya. Ia juga tidak ingin membebani Tetsuya, biar dirinya dan anggota tim yang lain saja yang meng- _handle_ pertandingan ini. Mereka tidak menyadari hal ini menyinggung harga diri seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Apalagi di sana ada beberapa anggota baru.

.

Sebuah surat dengan tulisan tangan yang rapi masih digenggamnya, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika isi surat bertulisan tangan Tetsuya sampai ditangannya.

"Kenapa kau mengundurkan diri, dalam suratmu tidak ada alasan apapun." suatu sore Akashi sengaja menemuinya.

"Tidak ada, Akashi-kun, hanya saja aku sudah banyak ketinggalan pelajaran, kita sudah kelas 12, sebentar lagi ujian." manik lazuardi menatap sekilas rubi di depannya.

"Kau bisa keluar setelah pertandingan nasional yang terakhir, dan waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi." sahut Akashi sambil menggenggam amplop berwarna putih hanya gelengan yang diterima.

"Tetsuya, kami membutuhkanmu. Tidak, aku sangat membutuhkanmu!" mata Akashi menajam, yang ditatap hanya menunduk, tersenyum.

"Tidak Akashi-kun, tanpaku pun semua pasti akan lancar, dan tim sekolah ini pasti menang, seperti biasa," pelan dan sangat tenang. Masih banyak pemain bagus saat ini, dan mereka sudah sangat berkembang tanpa harus ada passing yang biasa Kuroko lakukan pada para pemain inti.

Kuroko tengah memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, ketika ia mendengar langkah terburu-buru, lalu sebuah pelukan mendekap tubuh mungilnya.

"Kurokocchi, hidoi ssu!" air matanya berlinangan, "Jangan berhenti ssu, aku tidak mau bermain kalau tidak ada Kurokocchi, aku juga akan berhenti!" lama sekali Kuroko menenangkan sosok tinggi itu, lalu beberapa derap langkah terdengar. Semuanya merubung tubuh yang masih ada dalam pelukan Kise, pemuda itu tidak sedikit pun melepaskannya.

"Aku pasti mendukung kalian, tapi ijinkan aku berhenti bermain di lapangan." ucap Kuroko lirih. Semua menatapnya, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi Kuroko menggeleng. Untuknya semua sudah selesai. Ia juga tidak mau terlibat lebih jauh dengan sang kapten. Apalagi ada seseorang di sana, yang tidak menghendaki keberadaannya.

.

Ada kemarahan tercetak pada manik rubi, tapi pemuda mungil itu mencoba untuk tidak peduli, bangkit dari duduknya, membuat suara deritan bangku yang terseret ke belakang menjadi pertanda sosok itu akan meninggalkan tempatnya. Kuroko beranjak, namun baru saja tungkai ramping itu akan melangkah, lengannya sudah dicekal.

"Tetsuya, jangan hindari aku lagi!" kepala bersurai biru memutar 90 derajat, menatap paras tampan disampingnya.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu Akashi-kun, tolong lepaskan lenganku!" pintanya, tangan kecilnya melepaskan pegangan kuat Akashi, lalu melangkah meninggalkan kelas yang telah kosong, teman-temannya sudah sedari tadi meninggalkannya atas perintah sosok itu tentu saja, yang masih tegak di depan meja Kuroko.

"Aarggh…" surai merah cerah itu diremat, andai saja akar-akar itu tidak kuat tertanam pada kulit kepala, tentu akan tercerabut dalam rematan kuat barusan.

"Tetsuya, sampai kapan akan terus begini?" teriaknya kesal.

Yang dipanggil hanya menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, seolah membuang keluar benda-benda yang mengotori kepalanya. Namun ia tidak dapat melupakan satu hal yang seolah berkerak di kepala, saat orang itu mengatakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang harus membatasi gerak dirinya.

Hari itu, saat Kuroko sedang duduk sendiri di bangku, malas untuk keluar kelas karena udara yang menyengat. Ia meletakkan pipi kanannya di atas meja, sedangkan matanya menatapi awan putih di atas sana.

"A ano…K kuroko… sepertinya aku menyukai Akashi..." suara lirih itu sampai di gendang telinga Kuroko, perlahan ia angkat kepala bersurai biru, alisnya terangkat sebelah. Sebuah konfesi yang seharusnya langsung ditujukan pada orang itu, bukan padanya. Wajah manis di depan Kuroko memerah, lalu menunduk, meremas ujung seragamnya.

"Begitukah?" surai coklat bergoyang maju mundur, tanda mengangguk. Mata coklat menyiratkan sesuatu yang sulit untuk diartikan, tetapi Kuroko mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Ia harus menyingkir demi sang teman.

.

.

tbc

.

.

* * *

Note

Dear readers,

Saya coba melanjutkan cerita ini, terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu membacanya, terutama untuk yang sudah mengklik favorit, follow, dan review :

AkaKuro-nanodayo, Kizhuo, Vanilla Parfait, drunkenfish, miichan maru, vintana, , KakaknyaKuroko Tetsuya, nasyhiinasy, Stry, flowercrwon07, lixyana, moveengcastle, killua san, Seira, Guest, , juga Ev.

benar-benar mood boaster buat saya menulis… ;D/

Mudah-mudahan readerds nggak puas, masih penasaran, karena masih ada lanjutannya… XD

Luv you all

Mel


	3. Chapter 3

Matahari masih saja malu-malu memancarkan sinarnya, padahal ini sudah lebih dari tengah hari, bulatan sewarna loyang di langit cerah sama sekali tidak menawarkan rasa hangat, suhu dingin melingkupi membuat orang-orang mempercepat langkah, tidak ingin tubuh mereka membeku. Semuanya tampak bergegas.

Waktu istirahat makan siang akan berakhir beberapa saat ke depan, sebagian besar orang berlalu lalang untuk mencari pengganjal perut, kedai makanan pinggir jalan seolah diulari pembeli yang mengantri. Makanan serupa hotdog, kentang goreng, hamburger, dengan ukuran besar walaupun yang dipesan adalah ukuran medium, tampak dalam genggaman. Dilahap mulut, disalurkan ke perut yang kelaparan.

Berbeda dengan tiga pemuda yang tidak terikat waktu. Satu orang telah menyelesaikan kuliahnya hari Rabu ini, sedangkan dua orang lainnya memang khusus meluangkan waktu untuk orang itu.

Mereka menyusuri jalan menuju sebuah bakery café yang menjadi pilihan untuk tempat makan siang. Kudapan dan minuman hangat pastinya akan sangat menyenangkan disantap pada saat udara sedingin ini.

.

.

 **EVADE**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

.

Warning: Typos, AU, sho ai, it's only fictitious

Please enjoy

.

.

Ketiga pemuda berbalut jaket tebal menelusuri trotoar dari bebatuan berwarna abu-abu tua di sebelah jalan yang juga tersusun dari andesit dalam bentuk pola lengkung.

Toko-toko mereka lalui, di sebelah kanan ada toko pakaian yang men-sale baju-baju musim panas, dengan memasang label bertuliskan 'rea' pada tubuh manekin di etalase, toko buku, café, juga toko barang antik. Bila ditilik, hampir semua toko itu memiliki bangunan dan fasad tua, kusen-kusen kayu coklat mendominasi jajaran bangunan di sana. Juga tembok tebal, dengan plester kasar.

Mereka berbelok, memintas jalan melalui rumah-rumah yang dicat berwarna-warni. Deretan rumah ini tidak mempunyai halaman sama sekali, pintu rumah mereka bersinggungan langsung dengan trotoar. Masing-masing jendela berlapis dua lembar kaca, luar dalam.

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pernah bosan menatapi jendela-jendela yang berbentuk kotak yang tidak terlalu besar, namun di setiap jendela itu, disimpan pot-pot kecil dengan tanaman yang tumbuh cantik, ada yang berupa tumbuhan perdu serupa azalea kecil, atau bermacam tumbuhan serupa cocor bebek dalam berbagai jenis.

Mereka telah berjalan lebih dari sepuluh menit, namun tak satu pun dari mereka membuka suara, bukan tidak ingin, hanya saja suasana terasa canggung.

Kise Ryouta beberapa kali melirik sosok mungil yang ada di depannya. Demi apapun saat ini ia benar-benar rindu dengan Kurokocchi-nya. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka sedikit pun, kalau ternyata mantan kaptennya ada di sini, di Lund. Kepalan tangannya dalam saku coat-nya mengeras.

'Kurokocchi, aku hanya ingin kita berdua saja saat ini, aku sengaja menemuimu ssu.' batinnya nelangsa.

"Kise-kun." Kepala bersurai biru langit itu menoleh, seakan mendengar suara hatinya.

"Y ya, Kurokocchi !?" suaranya sedikit slip, ia tidak menyangka saja, sosok mungil itu ternyata lebih peka dari dugaannya. Senyum manis tertoreh di wajah datar yang dilirik sang mantan kapten.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di café-nya, apa Kise-kun kelelahan ?" sosok kecil itu sedikit melambatkan langkahnya. Senyum tulus tidak bisa ia tahan, deretan gigi rapi tampak dalam sunggingan lebar, lalu ia mengelengkan kepala.

"Tentu tidak Kurokocchi, aku senang berada di sini. Semua yang aku lihat benar-benar indah ssu." diakhiri dengan senyum lebar lagi. Kise seolah melihat inner Kuroko berkata, 'itulah mengapa aku ada di sini, kau menyukainya kan ?' semua seperti terpantul dari mata beriris biru cerah.

.

Café itu mempunyai fasad berupa dua bilah kaca besar, beberapa pot tanaman ditempatkan pada tembok luar jendela kaca. Pintu dengan bagian atas melengkung berada diantara jendela lebar, tiga undakan menjadi akses masuk ke dalam café.

Suasana hangat memancar dari lampu sorot yang menerangi. Uaran harum pastry dan bermacam roti memenuhi ruangan itu, mereka memilih tempat yang paling nyaman. Pada sudut pajang beberapa bentuk roti di sajikan di banyak baki sebagian lagi diletakan pada keranjang metal.

Tetsuya jarang berkunjung ke café ini, selain jaraknya yang lumayan jauh dari apartemennya, juga karena ia sangat bertoleransi pada kondisi dompetnya. Bukannya tidak punya uang, ia hanya akan memilih makanan yang lebih berharga ekonomis. Ia tidak ingin menambah beban orang tuanya.

Akashi melangkahkan kaki ke sudut itu ia tertarik dengan beberapa roti yang disajikan di sana. Roti yang dipanggang sampai kecoklatan membuat air liur terbit.

Sementara Kuroko dan Kise duduk dengan nyaman pada kursi dengan meja bulat kecil. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Tatapan mata hazel begitu lekat pada sosok mungil di depannya. Kedua tangan Akashi mengepal keras. Ia seperti tengah ditinggalkan. Lagi.

.

 _ **\- Pa**_ _ **st**_

Sebenarnya antara Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa, begitu yang ada dipikiran pemuda bersurai biru muda, tetapi tidak untuk beberapa anggota klub basket, Akashi sepertinya memberikan perhatian ekstra pada sang bayangan dengan dalih tubuhnya lebih lemah dibanding anggota yang lain. Hal ini bisa diterima, tetapi mereka juga tahu setiap lirikan dan tatapan sang kapten kepada sosok mungil itu, menyiratkan sesuatu.

Dan seseorang tampaknya tidak dapat menerima hal ini. Seorang pemuda yang sosoknya tidak jauh berbeda darinya, tidak rela sang kapten jatuh dalam pesona mahluk bersurai biru lembut - Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko tahu diri, keberadaannya yang dekat dengan sang kapten membuat sekeping hati menderita. Sedikit demi sedikit dirinya menjauh. Biasanya ia tidak masalah bila duduk berdampingan dengan sang kapten pada saat istirahat di tengah latihan atau pada saat pengarahan dari pelatih, tetapi kini dia akan menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Aomine Daiki atau Kise Ryouta atau Murasakibara Atsushi bahkan Midorima Shintarou. Membuat ruang agar pemuda itu bisa mendekatkan diri pada Akashi.

Otak jenius Akashi tentu saja sangat menyadari hal ini.

"Tetsuya, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau menjauhiku?" pertanyaan langsung ditujukan setelah kegiatan latihan selesai, dan tak seorang pun selain mereka di ruang ganti. Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Akashi-kun." jawabnya

"Kau bohong, Tetsuya!" suaranya terdengar rendah.

"Tidak." bola matanya beralih ke arah lain

"Tetsuya, tatap mataku!" perintah sang kapten, dengan malas bola mata berwarna biru menatap sepasang rubi di depannya.

"Kau sengaja membuat Kouki dekat denganku 'kan?" suara Akashi terdengar lirih.

"Jawab Tetsuya!" mata rubi memicing.

"Akashi-kun, dia menyukaimu-"

"Hoo, jadi begitu, kau ingin aku dekat dengannya?" surai merah bergoyang seiring kepalanya meneleng, Kuroko menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Jadi maumu begitu?" Kuroko kembali mengangguk.

"Kau cemburu, Tetsuya!" suara Akashi terdengar menggoda, bibirnya menyeringai. Kedua alis mata berwarna biru itu bertaut.

"Tentu saja tidak, memang Akashi-kun siapanya aku?"

Jleb! Suara datar itu seakan menohok hati pemuda di depannya.

"Ka kau-"

"Dia sangat baik juga menyukaimu, aku pikir kalian bisa cocok, Akashi-kun." Kuroko membuang pandangannya ke sembarang arah, ia beranjak, tas sekolah yang ada di lantai disambar lalu diselempangkan. Baru saja dirinya akan pergi lengan mungil itu ditarik.

"Tetsuya, kau tidak serius 'kan?" rubi didepannya kembali memicing.

"Aku serius, jangan permainkan perasaannya, Akashi-kun." senyum tulus terukir di bibir sewarna _coral._

"Aku pulang duluan, Akashi-kun, sepertinya Kise-kun sudah menungguku." Tetsuya segera berbalik dan keluar dari ruang ganti membiarkan sang kapten sendiri.

Akashi tercenung, 'apakah ini benar-benar kemauanmu Tetsuya? Apakah bila aku bersamanya kau akan senang? Kalau ini maumu, kau jangan menyesal!'

Bukan main senangnya hati sang pemuda bersurai coklat. Tapi tidak begitu dengan Akashi. Semakin hari hatinya semakin tidak karuan, menatap Kuroko yang semakin jauh.

Rasa dan perasaan tidak dapat dipungkiri. Akashi tidak bisa membohongi dirinya. Semakin hari semakin mendekati akhir masa sekolah. Kuroko serius fokus pada pelajarannya menjelang ujian akhir. Begitu juga yang lain.

.

Hari kelulusan tiba. Seluruh siswa kelas 12 hadir di aula untuk menerima surat kelulusan, mereka duduk berderet berdasarkan kelas masing-masing.

Kepala sekolah, komite sekolah, serta perwakilan siswa memberikan orasi. Perwakilan siswa tentu saja Akashi Seijuurou yang tampil, mengingat dia adalah siswa yang paling menonjol di sekolah itu.

"Akashi-kun, kau memanggilku." sesaat seremoni selesai pemuda bersurai almond itu menghampirinya.

"Ya, aku ingin bicara." sahutnya, pemuda ringkih itu hanya mengangguk.

"Aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku dan kau tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada hubungan samasekali selain teman, kau mengerti?" ucapan tegas tak mampu membuat orang di depannya membantah, selain mengangguk. Setitik air bening menggantung disudut mata.

"Ka kau meyukai Kuroko kan ?" seluruh keberaniannya dikeluarkan hanya untuk bisa mengatakan pertanyaan itu.

"Kau sudah tahu, hm? Tapi kenapa kau memaksakan diri untuk dekat denganku?" pertanyaan yang dinyatakan dengan pelan, tidak ada intimidasi sama sekali.

"A aku sangat menyukaimu, aku rasa Kuroko tidak menyukaimu, apa salahnya a aku menggantikannya, aku bisa membuatmu bahagia." suaranya pelan. Kedua alis Akashi bertaut.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Tetsuya menjauhiku karena kau yang minta, bukan?" nadanya hati-hati, bagaimana pun ia tidak mau menyakiti hati pemuda itu, tapi tetap saja ucapan Akashi membuat lubang di hatinya.

Di sudut lain sepasang iris biru langit tengah menatap mereka, 'sepertinya mereka semakin dekat', batinnya. Matanya menangkap iris rubi meliriknya, Kuroko melangkah keluar aula.

Mata Akashi menangkap sosok bersurai biru keluar ruangan."Aku pergi sekarang." langkahnya tergesa mengejar sosok mungil yang tidak lagi tertangkap matanya.

"Apa kalian melihat Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi pada Aomine dan Kise yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu aula. Mereka hanya menggeleng.

Langkahnya tergesa-gesa mencari sosok bersurai biru. 'Kami-sama, kumohon pertemukan aku saat ini juga' harapnya. Namun Akashi tidak dapat menemukannya.

Sementara Kuroko tengah berdiri di pagar pembatas di atap, semua aktifitas di bawah sana tidak luput dari penglihatannya. Termasuk saat pemuda bersurai merah itu berlari kesana kemari dengan gesture sedang mencari sesuatu, kepala merah itu ditolehkan ke kanan ke kiri. Sampai akhirnya pemuda itu berdiri di gerbang, raut kecewa melekat jelas pada wajahnya, sesaat Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya, ia melihat sosok mungil itu di atap gedung. Mata lebar berwarna biru langit tengah menatap ke arahnya.

"Tetsuya." baritone itu terdengar dari arah belakang.

"Akashi-kun." Wajah rupawan itu seketika menoleh.

"Tetsuya, aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" kedua tangannya diletakkan di pundak mungil. Sorot matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran. Khawatir tidak bisa menemukan sosok mungil itu.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun mencariku ?" mata beriris langit menyiratkan tanya.

Angin terasa lebih kencang di atas sini. Kedua surai beda warna sesekali bergoyang. Kedua tangan Tetsuya memegang besi pembatasan pagar matanya terpejam menikmati angin yang berhembus.

"Kau sudah memutuskan tempat kuliahmu, Tetsuya?" suara Akashi memecah keheningan. Masih dengan mata terpejam Kuroko mengangguk. Membayangkan gambar-gambar cantik sebuah univeristas.

"Dimana ?" sambung Akashi. Iris lazuradi terbuka menampakkan keindahannya. Iris yang membuat rubi merasa tenggelam. Segaris senyum tampak dibibir ranum. Kepala digelengkan.

"Rahasia Akashi-kun." matanya bersinar jenaka. Mata rubi memicing tidak suka.

"Katakan Tetsuya, dimana kuliahmu?" Akashi membalikan tubuh mungil itu, mereka kini berhadapan. Iris rubi menatap tajam, mengintimidasi kedua bola mata didepannya untuk menjawab.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun mendesakku, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin kuliah bersamamu, Tetsuya, dimana pun itu." Kuroko menggeleng.

"Kau akan meninggalkannya, Akashi-kun?" suara halus itu seakan menusuk di telinganya.

"Aku dan dia tidak ada apa-apa, Tetsuya, kau tahu itu! Jangan katakan hal yang bodoh lagi!"

"Ta Tapi…"

"Kumohon jangan bohongi dirimu lagi, aku tahu apa yang ada dihatimu, Tetsuya!" kedua tangan Akashi menangkup pipi putih, dahi mereka bersentuhan. Bibir Akashi menyentuh ranum Tetsuya. Halus. Manis. Aroma vanilla seketika terhisap.

Sontak Kuroko melepaskannya.

"Akashi-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" setengah berteriak, tubuhnya bergetar, bersandar pada pagar pembatas.

"Aku menyukaimu Tetsuya. Tidak. Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa jauh darimu." suara lirih memasuki gendang telinga Kuroko.

"Aku tidak bisa Akashi-kun." lazuardi itu terpejam lagi.

"Kenapa Tetsuya? Sekali lagi aku katakan tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dengannya." kepala Kuroko Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji padanya, Akashi-kun, dan aku tidak bisa melanggarnya." rubi berkilat marah.

"Perjanjian yang bodoh, aku tidak bisa terima ini, Tetsuya!" nafasnya tersengal.

"Dia sangat mencintaimu Akashi-kun, dan keberadaanku hanya menyakitinya, dia mengancam akan mengakhiri hidupnya jika tidak bisa memilikimu." suaranya pelan. Mata Akashi membola, seperti itukah?

"Tetsuya…"

"Akashi-kun, mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi jauh." satu hentakan membuat tubuh mungil itu berada dalam dekapan erat. Posesif.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi dariku!"

.

Setengah mati Akashi mencari keberadaan Tetsuya-nya. Kedua orang tua Tetsuya menolak memberitahukan dimana anaknya menempuh ilmu - tentu ini permintaan sang anak.

Sampai akhirnya tujuh bulan kemudian lokasi Tetsuya terlacak GPS dari handphone pintar Akashi. Jarak beribu kilometer membuatnya bingung, 'sejauh itukah kau menghindariku, Tetsuya?' batinnya sakit.

Saat itu Kuroko tengah memeriksa apakah simcard yang dulu digunakan di negerinya masih aktif, setelah berbulan-bulan tidak pernah dinyalakan. Ia menggunakan provider lokal di Lund, yang mempunyai fasilitas roaming dan internasional untuk menghubungi kaa-sannya bila tengah rindu rumah.

Kuroko terlalu baik, bahkan dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk orang lain. Akashi tak bisa melupakan tatapan sendu lazuardi kesukaannya pada hari kelulusan, saat ia dan Furihata bicara. Ada kilatan luka disana. Tapi Kuroko menolak mengakuinya.

"Aku akan selalu ada dan dekat denganmu, Tetsuya" bisiknya suatu ketika.

Tidak sulit untuknya memutuskan pindah dari tempat kuliahnya sekarang di Tokyo ke sebuah universitas di Hamburg, sekalian menangani bisnis di kota pelabuhan itu. Jarak antara tempatnya berada dengan Tetsuya terpaut 400 kilometer dibatasi lautan, jaraknya masih terlalu jauh memang, tapi setidaknya masih berada dalam benua yang sama.

Saat awal menginjakkan kaki di kota kecil itu ia bisa mengerti mengapa Kuroko memilih berada di sini, hampir semua sudut kota itu sangat kental dengan gaya abad pertengahan, bangunan serupa kastil bertebaran, seperti di negeri dongeng.

Ia tidak mungkin langsung menemui Kuroko di apartementnya, Akashi memutuskan untuk menginap di _Concordia_ , hotel berbintang lima yang nyaman, tak jauh dari kampus Kuroko, rekomendasi dari staf di perusahaannya yang berada di Hamburg.

Akashi mengamati seluruh kota kecil yang menjadi _venue_ sosok kesayangannya sekarang. Akashi tak lepas dari GPSnya untuk memantau keberadaan Tetsuya. Dan mahluk mungil itu tidak pernah menyadari keberadaannya.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

* * *

Note:

Dear readers, mohon maaf atas keterlambatan meng-up date lanjutan cerita ini.

Mudah-mudahan masih ada yang menunggunya dan bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya.

Sankyuu.

Love

Mel~


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko Tetsuya menyukai akhir pekan di kota Lund, ia akan bangun lebih pagi dan berjalan menuju lapangan berlantai batuan andesit yang berubah menjadi pasar kaget. Hasil bumi dan ternak diangkut dengan mobil bak terbuka. Juga roti dan susu beserta produk olahannya dalam _food truck_. Banyak penjual makanan dalam tenda-tenda.

Beberapa florist menawarkan flora dan tanaman kecil dalam pot. Biasanya tulip aneka warna akan mendominasi pajangan bunga.

Dua – tiga bocah pramuka berseragam _Scout_ menawarkan barang-barang bekas di atas meja lipat, katanya untuk mengisi kas keuangan organisasi mereka. Ada pin, tempelan kulkas, buku cerita, juga benda-benda kecil lainnya.

Kuroko membungkukan tubuhnya memerhatikan barang yang dijajakan. Dua tempelan lemari pendingin menjadi pilihannya, juga sebuah notes kecil bergambar puppy, ia mengeluarkan pecahan uang kertas krona, " _du kan ta ändringen_ " ucap Kuroko, membuat bocah-bocah itu tersenyum mata mereka berbinar, mereka tidak usah memberi kembalian pada pemuda ras Asia itu, " _tack så mycket, Broder_ " ucap salah satu bocah sambil melambaikan tangannya. Pipi gembilnya memerah karena hawa dingin.

Lelaki tua peminta-minta menggunakan kursi roda menengadahkan tangan padanya. Tapi Kuroko hanya menggeleng mengucapkan " _ledsen_ ," – meminta maaf. Ia tahu setiap warga pengangguran di sini disubsidi dalam jumlah cukup, hasil pajak tinggi yang ditetapkan oleh pemerintahnya, jadi mengapa juga ia harus memberi sedekah?

.

.

 **EVADE**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

.

Warning: Typos, AU, sho ai, it's only fictitious

Please enjoy

.

.

Ia tidak tahu. Tidak pernah tahu, kalau sepasang netra rubi selalu mengikuti semua gerakannya. Wajah datarnya yang manis - kalau beruntung rubi itu akan melihat segurat senyum. Pemuda itu sangat menyukai akhir pekan dengan pemandangan cantik yang ia buntuti dari kelokan pertama apartemen kecil.

Saat ini sosok mungil yang tak pernah puas ia pandangi berada di sini, di depannya. Walaupun harus terganggu dengan adanya eksistensi si rambut kuning.

Harum menguar dari penganan yang terhidang di meja, walaupun café bakery tapi menu yang ditawarkan tidak hanya roti dan cake.

Daftar menu terangkum dalam kertas karton tebal dengan warna dominasi hitam, tercetak beberapa nama makanan berbahan utama daging sapi dan domba. Terang saja, karena di luar kota Lund terhampar padang rumput, serta ladang dengan ternak-ternak gemuk milik petani setempat.

Kota kecil ini tidak pernah kekurangan suplai daging merah, susu, serta keju. Telur dan daging ayam pun banyak dijumpai di kedai makanan serta supermarket, juga di local market yang digelar tiap sabtu dan minggu pagi di sebuah lapangan terbuka.

.

Dentingan logam beradu pada piring porselen, mengiringi makan siang mereka. Daging olahan berupa steak dengan bumbu kental dengan bintik-bintik black pepper menjadi pilihan Akashi, sedangkan yang berlumur keju dipilih Kuroko. Kise lebih memilih saus jamur.

Bila dilihat porsi yang mereka santap tidaklah besar, namun setumpuk roti dan kentang tumbuk tampak memenuhi meja kecil itu.

"Sepertinya pilihanmu, gurih sekali Tetsuya!" suara Akashi membuat dua orang didepannya menghentikan kegiatan mereka memotong daging yang dimasak dengan _well done_. Pada permukaan daging tersamar bumbu nampak kotak-kotak kehitaman, cetakan panggangan.

"Hmm…perutku penuh, steak-nya enak sekali ssu." celoteh Kise, diseruputnya lemon tea hangat yang ada di depannya.

"Tetsuya, makanmu sedikit sekali," ucap Akashi beberapa saat kemudian, memandang piring putih ceper, tempat daging olahan yang masih setengahnya.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, Akashi-kun," ucapnya.

"Porsi steakmu itu paling kecil, Tetsuya, kau harus menghabiskannya, apalagi dalam keadaan cuaca seperti ini, butuh ekstra nutrisi!" Akashi menatapnya serius, ia menggeser piringnya yang sudah kosong, lalu menarik ke tengah meja piring milik Kuroko.

"Kau makan sendiri, atau aku suapi?" nada paksaan meluncur begitu saja.

"Aku! Aku saja yang menyuapi Kurokocchi!" pekik Kise, jemari lentik itu hendak mengambil garpu dari tangan Kuroko. Rubi itu memicing tidak suka, tepat pada hazel di depannya, sementara pisau di tangan kanan menghunus kearahnya. Kise hanya bisa menelan ludah. Iris madu meredup.

"Aah Tetsuya!" sekerat daging panggang berlumur bumbu coklat muda didekatkan pada bibir yang rapat, tidak mau membuka, Akashi sengaja mendekatkan sampai mendarat di bibir mungil itu, tapi hanya sekejap, ia menariknya lalu melahap sendiri daging diujung garpu itu, sementara bibir Tetsuya berlepotan saos keju.

Tetsuya mendelik, "Akashi-kun menyebalkan!" bisiknya, merah muda merambati seluruh arteri di pipi putihnya. Iris rubi melebar sejenak, kunyahan berhenti, 'Tetsuya manis sekali!' batin Akashi. Serbet putih digunakan pemuda mungil itu untuk membersihkan bibirnya setelah lidahnya menjilati bibir yang lengket. Sementara Kise hanya menatap keduanya.

Kuroko menyendokan sedikit kentang tumbuk, lalu meletakkannya di piring, Kise mengambil pisau yang tergeletak di meja, lalu memotong kecil-kecil daging yang ada di piring itu.

"Nah Kurokocchi steaknya sudah kupotong-potong, kau tinggal memakannya." Senyum lebar mengiringi dorongan piring ke depan dada kecil Kuroko. Pemuda mungil itu hanya menghela nafas. Sebal karena dipaksa menghabiskan bagiannya.

Sepasang rubi berkedip beberapa kali. Dulu juga sering seperti itu. Keningnya bergelombang.

.

.

 _ **\- Past -**_

"Akashi-kun, aku bawakan bento untukmu, minggu kemarin kau tidak menghabiskan bekal yang aku buatkan," seseorang menghampiri mejanya sesaat setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Ia menduduki kursi kosong di sampingnya.

Sementara teman-teman setim basket duduk di bangku panjang terhalang meja, beberapa lainnya duduk di sampingnya. Seperti biasa mereka selalu meributkan sesuatu, kecuali pemuda bersurai hijau lumut yang anteng menyantap makanan di depannya. Sesekali pemuda itu menaikan bingkai kacamatanya. Matanya terkadang melirik interaksi ribut di sekitarnya, sesekali pula ia mengingatkan untuk makan secara tertib.

"Ne, Kurokocchi kau membawa bekal lagi, ssu ?" suara beroktaf tinggi menginterupsi ketika sosok kecil itu membuka kain pembungkus kotak bentonya, dan langsung menarik atensi teman-temannya untuk mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam sana.

"Aku hanya membuat bekal yang biasa, Kise-kun," ucap Kuroko datar. Saat tangannya membuka penutup kotak, tidak ada yang istimewa memang, hanya beberapa butir telur rebus, onigiri, dan sosis goreng berbentuk gurita. Namun makanan itu membuat mata yang melihatnya bersinar.

"Tetsu, aku mau sosisnya," dengan cekatan sepasang sumpit mencomot dua potong sosis. "Aominecchi, Kurokocchi belum memberimu ijin!" tegur Kise, tapi pemuda tan itu tidak peduli. "Tidak apa Kise-kun," ucap Kuroko datar.

"Kuro-chin, aku masih lapar aku mau telur dan onigiri-nya," mata Kise melotot ketika tangan besar itu seolah meraup sebuah onigiri dan sebutir telur. "Murasakibaracchi, jangan, nanti Kurokocchi makan apa ssu?" mata madunya berkilat, ia cepat-cepat menutup kotak bento itu.

"Kurokocchi harus makan sekarang, aku tidak mau makananmu habis dimintai!" mata coklat muda itu seolah berair. Tapi Kuroko dengan tenang hanya mengangguk, "Kise-kun, aku akan makan, berikan aku satu onigiri," jemarinya lentiknya menyodorkan sebuah nasi kepal. Kise menjaga kotak bento Kuroko dari penjarahan. Ia tahu sosok mungil itu tidak dapat menolak permintaan teman-temannya.

"Kise berikan aku onigirinya!" suara Aomine Daiki dari belakang tubuh Kuroko. "Tidak, sampai Kurokocchi selesai makan, aku takkan berikan kepada siapa pun!" kilahnya. Tangannya rapat melindungi kotak makanan di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kise-kun aku sudah selesai." Suara lembut itu membuat Kise menggeleng, "sekarang Kurokocchi makan sosisnya," ia menjepit dengan sumpit mendekatkan ke mulut Kuroko. Hap! Kuroko memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, lalu mengunyah perlahan.

"Nah sekarang giliran telur, Kurokocchi!" butiran telur rebus bertekstur halus itu dipotong Kise agar mudah disantap.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Kise-kun." Tapi pemuda mungil itu menerima setiap potongan yang disodorkan.

Mereka tidak tahu ada dada yang bergemuruh. Menyembunyikan tatapan marah, berusaha tampak tenang.

Suasana hati Akashi tidak juga tenang walau di depannya terhidang bento istimewa, yang dibawakan seseorang yang begitu memujanya, pemuda bersurai almond itu tersenyum menatap Akashi yang tampak serius melahap makanan yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan bekal yang dibawa Kuroko.

Tapi bagaimana pun juga Akashi ingin mencicipi masakan Kuroko, walaupun hanya berupa telur rebus yang tampak cemerlang di mata rubinya.

Kise menyantap bekalnya sambil menjaga kotak makan Kuroko. "Kise-kun, sisa makananku boleh untuk siapa saja, perutku sudah penuh." Tatapan biru langit memohon untuk berhenti, lalu disesapnya jus dalam kemasan kotak.

"Berikan padaku Kise!" seru Aomine, tangan besarnya tengah melayang ketika sepasang sumpit menahan kotak itu.

"Aku ingin mencoba bentomu, Tetsuya!" suaranya membuat hening seketika.

"Hm, Akashi-kun tapi ini hanya tersisa sebutir telur dan satu onigiri," suara Kuroko terdengar lirih.

Mata biru muda lebar melirik kotak bento yang diberikan Furihata, tampak lezat, tapi tak seorang pun berani memintanya, berada tepat di depan Akashi.

"Ryouta, berikan padaku sekarang !" sebuah titah yang tidak bisa dibantah.

"Akashi-kun, ini hanya makanan sisa," tangan kecil Kuroko menahan kotaknya. Segurat senyum Akashi berikan pada pemuda mungil di depannya.

"Tidak apa Tetsuya, berikan padaku!" perlahan kotak itu digeser Kuroko. Aomine mendengus. Sudah mendapat bento lezat, masih meminta sisa makanan, batin pemuda berkulit tan.

"Aka-chin, makananmu sepertinya lezat," suara Murasakibara terdengar memelas, "Kau boleh memakan yang kau suka, Atsushi," berpasang mata membulat. Bukankah bento itu khusus dibuat hanya untuk sang kapten? Kotak bento didorong ke tengah meja, membuat senang hati Murasakibara. "Akashi-", kening Aomine berkerut, "kalau kau mau, Daiki." Ucapnya sambil memotong telur rebus.

Dengan tenang, sang kapten melahap habis makanan milik Kuroko. "Terimakasih untuk makanannya, Tetsuya," kepala bersurai biru hanya mengangguk.

"Akashi-kun, kumohon makanlah bentomu," suara kecil terdengar. "Baiklah, Kouki," dengan sumpitnya Akashi mengambil satu karaage yang tersisa, karena sebagian besar makanannya sudah dihabiskan Murasakibara dan Aomine.

Acara makan seperti itu berulang kali terjadi sampai membuatnya muak. Akashi tidak pernah rela isi kotak bento Tetsuya-nya disantap mulut lapar teman-temannya.

Mereka menyelesaikan makan siang kurang dari satu jam, siswa-siswa yang bersantap di tempat itu mulai berkurang, tapi sepertinya mereka masih betah duduk disana.

Mereka berbincang, tentu dengan Kise yang mendominasi pembicaraan.

"Nee Tetsuya, setelah ini kau akan kemana?" sesaat mereka selesai bersantap siang. Iris biru langit bergulir beradu tatap dengan sepasang rubi. "Hmm sepertinya aku akan ke perpustakaan, mengembalikan buku yang minggu kemarin aku pinjam, matanya melirik buku berjudul Monogatari di samping kotak bentonya yang sudah kosong.

"Aah, aku juga akan mengembalikan buku yang minggu kemarin aku pinjam. Tunggu di sini Tetsuya, aku akan mengambilnya dan kita ke perpustakaan bersama." Akashi tidak menghiraukan sosok-sosok yang masih hadir di sana. 'Apa Akashi-kun menganggap mereka seperti cicak yang menempel di dinding? Tidak peduli sama sekali.' Alis biru muda mengerut. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa membantahnya. Tidak sampai tiga menit remaja itu sudah siap dengan buku perpustakaan di tangannya.

"Ayo Tetsuya cepat sebelum bel masuk." Suaranya tegas.

"Kalau kau mau kau boleh ikut, Furihata-kun." Suara Kuroko mengajak pemuda itu serta. Akashi berjalan di depan. Diiringi remaja lainnya di belakang, ternyata yang mengiringi bukan saja sosok Kuroko, tetapi semua teman basketnya ikut semua, mata sewarna rubi itu hanya melirik, sejenak. Menghela nafas.

"Kurokocchi, apa buku yang kau baca itu bagus ?" suara cempreng diantara gaduhnya lainnya.

"Iya Kise-kun kalau kau mau, kau bisa meminjamnya setelah aku mengembalikan." Sahut suara datar milik Tetsuya. Kekehan terdengar dari bibir Kise, "Aku mau Kurokocchi saja yang menceritakan, aku malas membacanya ssu." Tapi hanya dibalas lirikan mata biru besar dengan wajah datar.

"Kurokocchi…pliiis ceritakan ssu." Tapi sahutan membungkam rengekannya. "Berisik Kise!" lalu tepukan mendarat di kepalanya. "Sakit Aominecchi!" semburnya.

Selalu seperti itu, kelompok yang tidak jelas sebenarnya, tapi keberadaan mereka disatukan olah kegemaran yang sama, basket! Kejadian itu berulang kali sebelum Kuroko menyerahkan surat mengundurkan diri dari klub kepada kaptennya, setelah itu ia jarang mau untuk makan bersama, walaupun rajukan Kise tekadang membuat telingannya pengang. Ia lebih sering memilih makan siang di dalam kelasnya.

Kuroko tidak tahu tanpanya kelompok itu tidak sama lagi. Ada rasa sunyi menelusupi kelompok itu, Kise yang tidak terlalu ribut, Akashi yang seringkali tertangkap lirikan teman-temannya tengah menatap ke bangku yang biasa sang bayangan duduki, dan segera meninggalkan bangkunya setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

.

.

Kenangan itu telah berbulan-bulan tertinggal di masa yang lalu. Saat ini dua orang yang paling berisik dan paling pendiam berada di hadapannya. Mereka beranjak keluar café. Terpaan udara dingin menyapa kulit wajah mereka yang tidak terlindungi.

"Kurokocchi, apa aku boleh ke apartemenmu sekarang ssu?" suara itu jelas terdengar, wajar saja sahabat yang telah lama tidak bertemu melepas rindu, ingin tahu dimana mereka tinggal. Sepasang rubi membulat, lalu melempar direksi tatapannya sembarang arah. Ia tidak rela ada orang lain yang mendahuluinya.

"Baiklah Kise-kun, kau bisa istirahat di tempatku, bagaimana denganmu Akashi-kun?" surai biru bergoyang saat menoleh pada pemuda yang berada dua langkah di belakangnya.

"Tentu saja aku juga ingin tahu dimana apartemenmu, Tetsuya." – dusta. Bahkan dia sudah tahu seperti apa isi apartemen sang terkasih.

Mereka kembali beriringan, menyusuri jalan berbatu, melewati katedral tua berwarna kelabu.

"Apakah kita boleh memasuki gereja itu, Kurokocchi, aku ingin tahu seperti apa di dalamnya ssu." Mata madu itu menengadah menatap ujung menara yang menjulang seolah menunjuk langit. Kuruko hanya mengangguk, "Katedral ini menjadi salah satu tujuan wisata di sini." Terang pemuda mungil itu. Ketiganya memasuki ruangan yang sedikit suram. Sunyi sangat terasa di dalam bagunan besar itu, lantai dari batu marmer, sebagian berwarna hitam, sedangkan pada lantai bagai altar berwarna terang, serta dinding yang tampak tua, menunjukkan bangunan tersebut telah berdiri beberapa abad lalu. Sebuah jam besar dan tinggi berdiri di salah satu sudut. Jejeran kursi kayu dengan paku-paku besi tampak sudah sangat tua.

Pada langit-langit yang sangat tinggi, menggantung lampu yang dinyalakan bila ada acara khusus atau saat di dalam benar-benar gelap, lampu berwarna kekuningan akan memancar melapisi seluruh ruangan beserta isinya.

Model tampan itu menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan dengan pandangan kagum, handphone di tangannya tidak henti mengabadikan gambar tiap sudut. Langkahnya tidak tergesa, ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk dapat menangkap seluruh panorama yang terbentang di depan matanya. Dan di sudut itu kameranya menangkap dua sosok merah biru tengah berdiri berhadapan, tangan Akashi mengusap lembut pipi pucat dengan penuh sayang, tatapan rindu sepasang rubi sangat kentara.

Keduanya tidak bersuara, tapi dua pasang mata yang bertatapan itu seakan sedang bercerita. Tubuh mereka seakan di selimuti cahaya yang menerobos dari jendela-jendela yang berada pada dinding tebal katedral itu.

"Kurokocchi, Akashicchi, aku sudah mengambil gambar semua sudut gereja ini." Ucapnya setengah berbisik, menatap bergantian kedua sosok yang lebih pendek darinya. Kedua pasang netra itu jelas menggambarkan kerinduan.

Tapi Kuroko segera memutus tatapannya pada rubi itu. Berganti menatap wajah ceria Kise yang mendekati keduanya.

"Sudah selesai Kise-kun ?" tanya suara lembut itu. Kise Ryouta mengangguk senyumnya kembali terkembang. Namun ada sebersit rasa teriris di hatinya. Telapak tangannya ia letakkan tepat di dadanya. "Sakit ssu…" bisiknya.

.

.

tbc

.

.

* * *

Note :

Translate :

 _Scout_ = pramuka

 _krona_ = mata uang Swedia

 _du kan ta ändringen_ = kau bisa ambil kembaliannya

 _tack så mycket_ = terimakasih banyak

 _Broder =_ kakak (laki-laki)

 _ledsen_ = maaf

-ooo-

Dear readers, terimakasih sudah mau membaca, mem-follow, favorit fict ini

Salam,

Mel~


	5. Chapter 5

Kise Ryota berdiri di depan dua sahabatnya yang masih saja berhadapan walaupun Kuroko Tetsuya sudah menolehkan wajah manis ke arahnya, raut wajah itu sedatar biasanya.

"Kurokocchi, apakah kau sering mengunjungi Katedral ini, ssu ?" tanya pemuda tinggi bersurai keemasan, yang ditanya hanya tersenyum. Ia mengangguk.

Kadang-kadang pada saat waktu luang dan bosan, Kuroko akan datang ke tempat ini, melangkah mengelilinginya, mengamati seluruh ornament yang ada di ruangan besar, dengan langit-langit yang tinggi dan melengkung, bila lelah ia akan mendudukan dirinya - sendirian di bangku yang biasanya digunakan para jemaat di setiap akhir pekan.

Tidak ada yang dilakukan, hanya mengagumi bangunan yang telah berdiri sejak tahun 1080 masehi, yang hingga kini masih berdiri dengan gagah. Walaupun tampak luarnya berkesan kelabu, namun di dalamnya terlihat lebih cerah apalagi bila lampu-lampu besar itu dinyalakan.

"Kau bisa datang lagi ke sini, kapan pun kau mau, Kise-kun." langkah Kuroko mendekati pemuda tinggi itu, lalu mengambil alih handphone milik Kise, memilih ikon kamera lalu membidik Kise Ryota dengan latar belakang altar. Model itu otomatis bergaya, senyum tampak lebar memamerkan gigi putih terawat. Berbagai pose terekam dalam kamera miliknya, Kuroko mengambilnya dalam berbagai _angle_.

.

.

 **EVADE**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

.

Warning: Typos, AU, sho ai, it's only fictitious

Please enjoy

.

.

Akashi melangkahkan tungkainya lalu mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi kayu terdekat, mengamati interaksi keduanya. Ia menghela nafas, baru saja sesaat lalu ia begitu dekat dengan Tetsuya-nya, menatap iris biru langit indah begitu dalam sampai tanpa sadar jemarinya mengusap pipi putih selicin porselen. Untuk sesaat pula ia merasakan dunia berhenti berputar, jam berhenti berdetik, hanya karena menatap dua cerulean yang begitu teduh. Iris biru langit yang selalu ia rindu.

.

 _ **\- Past -**_

"Kurokocchi, lihat aku!" kepala bersurai langit itu menoleh, secepat itu Kise menekan shutter kamera pada gawainya, mengambil sebanyak mungkin wajah manis Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda mungil itu sesaat kemudian akan merengut, "Kau harus menghapusnya, Kise-kun!" Tangan kurus berusaha merebut handphone dari tangan si pencuri gambar wajahnya, melompat-lompat ingin meraih ponsel di tangan model yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi, 'coba saja tinggi badanku seperti Aomine-kun' rutuknya dalam hati. Raut kesal terpampang di wajahnya yang datar.

"Tidaak, Kurokocchi, ini untuk kenang-kenangan, ssu." Tentu saja Kise menolak untuk menghapusnya, walaupun di kameranya sudah tersimpan ratusan foto-foto sosok manis, sebagian besar diambil tanpa sepengetahuan Kuroko.

Hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh untuk teman-teman mereka, melihat Kise yang selalu senang mendapatkan – mencuri – gambar-gambar sang bayangan, dan sikap kesal Kuroko yang akhirnya akan menghentak-hentakan kaki kecilnya.

Akashi sering mendapati Kise tengah menatap layar handphone dengan mata bersinar, dan bibir menyunggingkan senyum. "Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Ryouta ?" tanyanya suatu kali. "Eeh…i ini…" suara remaja pubertas itu terdengar melengking, sekaligus kaget, kegiatannya terinterupsi. Sekilas Akashi tahu apa yang sedang pemuda itu tatap sedari tadi.

"Bukankah Tetsuya menyuruhmu menghapus foto-fotonya, Ryouta?" suara Akashi terdengar dingin. "Ta tapi Akashicchi aku tak mau menghapusnya, akan aku buat menjadi kenang-kenangan ssu, aku takut sulit bertemu lagi dengannya setelah lulus nanti." Sebenarnya Akashi setuju, apalagi Kuroko mengatakan akan melanjutkan kuliah di luar, tapi dimana? Batinnya ngilu.

"A akashi-kun, maukah berfoto denganku ?" suara kecil bertanya dari arah belakang, kalau saja itu suara Kuroko maka saat itu juga ia akan berbalik dan langsung menyetujuinya, dengan senang hati mengambil gambar sebanyak mungkin.

"Untuk apa berfoto denganku, Kouki, bukankan di handphone-mu sudah banyak fotoku?" iris almod mengerjap, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa ketahuan seperti ini? Apakah pemuda itu tahu setiap kali dirinya mencuri gambar diri sosok sang kapten?

Pipi putih bersemu merah. "M maksudku, kita berfoto bersama, Akashi-kun," wajah manisnya sedikit menunduk. "Berfoto bersama ya, berarti foto kita dalam formasi tim kan, Kouki?" kepala bersurai coklat hanya bisa mengangguk, bukan itu yang diinginkannya, ia hanya mau berdua saja dengan kaptennya! Namun celahnya tertutup sudah.

Akashi menitahkan anggotanya berkumpul untuk foto bersama, "nanti share ya, Furihata!" pinta beberapa temannya. Kembali ia hanya bisa mengangguk.

Wajah-wajah ceria menghadap kamera yang dipegang bergantian, namun mata sang kapten malah menatap ke arah lain, di depan pintu gym yang berbilah dua - lebar terbuka, di luar sana sepasang rubi menangkap sosok yang tengah berdiri di koridor, surai birunya bergoyang karena hembusan angin. Ia tengah berbincang dengan seseorang bersurai oranye, lebih tinggi dari Kuroko, ditilik dari pakaian seragamnya pemuda bertampang ceria itu pasti dari sekolah lain.

Mata rubi memicing tidak suka. "Akashi-kun lihat ke kamera!" bisik Furihata, hanya sekejap, kedua mata itu kembali diarahkan ke sana lagi.

Pemuda bersurai almond itu hanya menghela nafas, menatap foto-foto yang ada di ponselnya, semua wajah tampak antusias, kecuali sang kapten.

"Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi…" teriakan Kise membuat pengang telinga rekan-rekannya yang masih mengerubungi Furihata melihat hasil foto. Lelaki tinggi itu sudah melesat menuju ke luar gym.

"Kau siapa ssu ?" mata madu memandang curiga pada pemuda yang tengah berbincang dengan Kurokocchi-nya.

"Aah Kise-kun, ini temanku sewaktu sekolah dasar, kebetulan dia ada acara di sekitar sini." Kuroko menjelaskan. Ogiwara Shigehiro memamerkan senyumnya, lalu mengulurkan tangan sambil menyebutkan namanya. Mereka bertukar salam.

"Aku tahu, kau model yang sangat terkenal, di sekolahku namamu sering disebut gadis-gadis, aku beruntung bisa bertemu langsung denganmu." Suara ramah Ogiwara membuat wajah Kise Ryouta berseri.

"Itu berlebihan ssu," ucap sang model tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"Kise-kun, bukankah latihanmu akan segera dimulai ?" kepala biru sedikit melongok ke dalam gym.

"Harusnya Kurokocchi ikut berfoto bersama tadi ssu." Ucap Kise yang bersiap untuk bergabung kembali dengan teman-temannya. "Aku bukan anggota tim lagi, Kise-kun." Ucap Kuroko datar.

"Kuroko, kita pulang sekarang ?" suara nyaring Ogiwara menyentak dua orang, surai kuning dan merah yang berada di balik dinding, telinganya seolah berdiri mendengar perbincangan mereka.

"E eeh, mengapa pulang bareng ssu? A aku mau ikut pulang ssu!" suara Kise tak kalah nyaring, sementara sang kapten yang sedang membetulkan simpul sepatunya, menarik talinya terlalu keras hingga satu ujungnya putus.

"Kise-kun harus latihan basket, bukan ?" suara halus membuat kepala bersurai kuning terpaksa mengangguk. Dia hanya membeku ketika tangan Ogiwara menarik milik Kuroko untuk pergi.

Mata madu melirik sang kapten yang masih berjongkok, wajahnya mengeras dan tangannya mengepal, latihan hari itu berakhir dengan seluruh anggotanya terkapar di lantai coklat gedung olah raga indoor.

Ponsel kuning tergeletak disamping tas milik Kise, pemiliknya tengah membersihkan tubuh dari keringat di kamar mandi dalam gym. Setelah situasi dirasa aman, ponsel itu diambil, folder yang bertajuk 'my kurokocchi ditandai dan segera mengemailkannya, selanjutnya menghapus isi folder itu beserta notifikasi dan histori pengiriman email.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar raungan sang model, ia kehilangan satu folder harta karunnya.

Akashi hanya mengangkat bahu, ia hanya memenuhi keinginan Tetsuya untuk menghapusnya, dan mengalihkannya pada koleksi milikinya dengan dengan file berlabel ' _my precious_ ' menambah gemuk megabite, tanpa usaha yang sering ia lakukan – mencuri gambar Tetsuya.

.

Ironis. Ternyata sampai sekarang usahanya sebagai paparazzi Tetsuya masih saja ia lakoni, sampai-sampai kuota SDcardnya penuh, dan sudah diganti yang baru. Bahkan cloud-nya pun penuh dengan wajah malaikat itu.

Mata rubi, menyapu dinding dalam katedral yang sebenarnya sudah dihapalnya, dia juga bukan sekali saja menyambangi tempat ini. Pernah sekali saat pertama kali datang ke kota ini, bangunan tinggi kelabu, bisa jadi merupakan ikon kota Lund, dan tiga kali saat membuntuti sosok kesayangan, menatapnya dari kejauhan. Kuroko duduk sendiri, selama lebih dari setengah jam. Sepertinya tengah menekuri sesuatu. Apa di tempat ini ia menemukan kedamaian? Apa Tetsuya tengah merindukan seseorang?

Seringkali Akashi ingin mendekati sosok itu, ia lelah menjadi _stalker,_ sangat bukan Akashi sekali, tetapi ia juga tidak sudi kalau harus ditolak lagi, seperti dulu. Lama kelamaan ia menjadi menikmati kegiatannya, seolah tengah menonton sebuah film tanpa alur, tanpa plot, dengan actor tunggal – bintang pujaannya, segala kegiatan si biru muda ia ikuti.

.

"…shi-kun, Akashi-kun…" ia masih saja dalam lingkup lamunan, 'ah Tetsuya, aku selalu suka caramu memanggil namaku' batinnya.

"Akashi-kun…" ia merasa bahunya di tepuk pelan. "A ah ya…" mata rubi mengerjap. "Ya, Tetsuya ?" ia menatap wajah rupawan yang sangat dekat dengannya, nafas halus menyapu ujung hidung mancungnya.

"Kita jalan lagi, Akashi-kun, Kise-kun sudah selesai mengambil foto-foto di sini," suara Kuroko seperti dentingan lonceng di telinganya, tapi kenapa juga harus membawa-bawa nama si kuning berisik satu itu.

Bertiga menyusuri kembali jalanan berbatu, menuju apartemen Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kita beli bahan makanan dulu sebelum ke tempatmu." Suara Akashi menghentikan langkah mereka, tepat di depan _Lokchan AB –_ sebuah supermarket tak jauh dari katredral di jalan _Klostergatan_. Pada fasadnya dipasang empat bendera Asia, Korea, Jepang, Filipina dan Tailand. Di bawah bendera itu dijajakan buah-buahan khas Asia, yang bahkan mereka pun belum pernah melihatnya.

Binar madu berkilat-kilat, menatap jajaran makanan yang dipajang dalam rak, walaupun kemudian alisnya bertaut, dalam benaknya ia mencoba mengkonversi harga krona ke dalam yen. "huu di sini mahal suu." bisiknya.

"Tapi kita 'kan baru saja makan, Akashi-kun." ujar Tetsuya menatap lekat pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ya, tapi kau tidak punya bahan makanan, kita akan memasak untuk makan malam!" dahi putih Kuroko mengerut.

"Berasmu hanya tinggal 2 cangkir, Tetsuya!"

"Selada dan mentimun sudah peot."

"Susu vanilla dan kejumu juga sudah tidak bersisa."

"A Akashi-kun..."

"Roti tawarmu juga sudah berjamur, harusnya cepat kau buang!" tangannya sibuk memasukan makan ke dalam keranjang belanja.

"Akasi-kun!" Tetsuya setengah berteriak, roda belanja ditahan.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun tahu semua?" Menatap horor sepasang iris merah yang sedikit melebar.

"Tetsuya, aku tahu semua, karena aku absolut!" berkata cepat setelah mengendalikan diri dengan baik. Kuroko mendengus.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi _stalker_ , Akashi-kun?" ada nada kesal pada kalimatnya. Tapi hanya senyuman yang Kuroko dapat.

"Aku tak pernah jauh darimu, Tetsuya" lembut Akashi berucap.

Kise yang ada di lorong rak makanan Jepang mendengar semua interaksi keduanya hanya diam. Ia tahu mantan kaptennya menyukai sang bayangan sejak dulu, bahkan sejak di _middle school_. Hanya saja sang bayangan terlalu bebal dan kurang peka akan semua perhatian yang diberikan kaptennya.

Kise pernah memergoki Akashi yang memandang marah ketika Kuroko terlalu dekat dengan Aomine Daiki. Sedangkan dengannya tak terbilang, karena kebiasaannya memeluk sosok mungil itu. Ia selalu mendapat tatapan menusuk, atau kepalan tangan, atau bunyi gunting yang disembunyikan di belakang punggung Akashi.

"Kau pasti pernah merasa kesepian di sini, bukan?" sejenak termangu, lalu Kuroko mengangguk.

"Aku akan selalu menemani Tetsuya." senyum terselip dalam ucapannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin, Akashi-kun..."

"Kita hanya berjarak 400 km saja Tetsuya, aku hanya perlu 3 jam untuk menemuimu, atau kalau perlu aku akan pindah kuliah sekalian ke sini." jemarinya mengusap halus pipi gembil. Iris biru membulat.

"Tapi aku masih mempunyai janji dengannya…." Tetsuya menggeleng. Ada rasa sesak di dada.

"Berapa kali aku harus bilang perjanjian bodoh itu tidak berarti sama sekali! Bahkan kau sampai pergi sejauh ini," kesal sangat kentara.

"Akashi-kun seharusnya tidak mengikutiku, biarkan aku jauh dari semuanya," suara lirih itu seakan menyayat hati orang di depannya.

"Aku tak mungkin melakukannya, Tetsuya. Kau tahu seperti apa aku padamu, biarkan aku untuk terus selalu ada didekatmu!"

"Akashi-kun, aku dengar dia mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya, apa itu ada hubungannya denganmu?" mata sewarna langit terlihat sendu.

"Mungkin." Akashi sepertinya malas membicarakan masalah ini.

"Akashi-kun..."

"Dengar Tetsuya! berapa kali aku harus katakan kalau aku tidak ada apa-apa dengannya, dan orang itu harus bisa menerimanya!" Kuroko melengos, tapi jemari kuat Akashi menahannya.

"Sudah waktunya untukmu menyerah, Tetsuya!" suaranya tegas, iris langit membulat.

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku sejak _middle school!_ " Kini kelopak putih itu menutup rapat-rapat bening biru langit.

Kise hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, menghela nafas dengan sedih. Itukah yang Kurokocchi-nya rasakan? Pantas saja setiap perasaan yang diungkapkannya tidak pernah berbalas. Ternyata sang bayangan juga menyukai kaptennya.

.

.

tbc

.

.

* * *

Note :

 _Lokchan AB :_ nama sebuah supermarket di Lund

 _Klostergatan :_ nama salah satu jalan di kota Lund, banyak toko di jalan tersebut, diantaranya supermarket Lokchan.

 _Lund Chatedral_ : gereja katolik tertua di Swedia, menurut wiki dan beberapa catatan didirikan tahun 1080 masehi

Dear readers,

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan membaca, mem-follow, favorit fict, juga memberikan komen XD

Chapter depan adalah bagian akhir Evade.

.

Salam,

Mel~


	6. Chapter 6

Cuaca masih saja belum berubah, angin masih menusuk, langit sedikit suram, matahari turun beberapa derajat, saat ini telah meredup. Winter di wilayah utara Eropa masih menghadirkan matahari walaupun hanya selama enam jam saja, malam lebih panjang daripada siang. semakin senja semakin dingin.

Ketiga pemuda menapaki jalanan keras yang di sana sini dilapisi es tipis, sesekali mereka terpeleset, gegara lapisan bening beku yang licin. Pekikan Kise meningkahi derap langkah.

Senyum kecil tersemat di bibir Kuroko, masam melekat di wajah Akashi. Walaupun sudah hampir seharian Akashi masih saja belum rela dengan kehadiran Kise yang berusaha mendekatkan diri pada sosok mungil.

.

.

 **EVADE**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

.

Warning: Typos, AU, sho ai, it's only fictitious

Please enjoy

.

.

Di dekat stasiun kereta Lund mereka meniti undakan memasuki terowongan untuk pedestarian, dinding berwarna pucat ditempeli banyak poster. Walaupun tidak bisa dikatakan bersih, namun sampah tidak sampai mengotori jalan bawah tanah itu.

Di ujung terowongan mereka kembali menaiki undakan, panorama yang terpampang di depan mereka tampak sangat berbeda, gedung-gedung tampak sedikit menjulang, ciri khas sebuah kota, walaupun tidak sepadat metropolitan, gedung perbelanjaan serta lapangan parkir yang dipadati berbagai merek kendaraan roda empat, tidak sedikit merek yang berasal dari negeri mereka.

Jalanan tidak lagi terbuat dari andesit keras motif lengkung, tetapi bentangan aspal mulus dengan garis putih di tengah-tengah sebagai separator dua lajur. Kendaraan berseliweran walaupun tidak banyak.

Bangunan modern tampak di areal ini. Walaupun demikian taman-taman kota banyak bertebaran meski hanya dihuni tumbuhan meranggas. Pemandangan berubah, tidak ada lagi bangunan serupa abad pertengahan.

"Seperti baru keluar dari buku dongeng ssu!" Mata Kise berbinar. Menatap gedung-gedung modern walaupun tidak sepadat di Tokyo, sisi lain kota Lund.

Ketiganya menenteng kantong plastik berisi beberapa produk makanan dan susu.

Akashi menatap sebuah gedung yang sangat familiar, lengkap dengan isinya. Sebuah senyum terpahat dibibirnya.

Ia ingat saat pertama kali menyambangi venue si kesayangan.

.

.

 _ **\- Past -**_

"Selamat siang tuan, saya teman Kuroko dari Jepang, bisakah anda membantu saya untuk masuk ke apartemennya? Saya ingin memberikan kejutan dengan kedatangan saya ke sini," saat pertama kali Akashi datang ke apartemen Kuroko, ia mengucapkannya dalam bahasa Inggris yang fasih. Pria setengah baya di depannya memiringkan kepala mencoba mencerna kalimat pemuda itu.

Tidak semua penduduk asli Swedia, termasuk Lund mengerti bahasa asing, bahasa ibu mereka adalah _Svenska_. Akashi mencoba dengan cara lain, ia menunjuk kertas dan pinsil pada meja konter, lalu menulis _Kuroko Tetsuya – Room?_ air muka pria tua itu berubah, ada seulas senyum.

Ia segera mengetikan kalimat yang menyatakan dirinya teman Tetsuya di gawainya, lalu mentranslate-nya ' _Jag är Kuroko Tetsuya vän form Japan'_ huruf roboto jelas terpampang pada layar.

"Aaah" serunya, senyum bertambah lebar diantara pipi tirus berkeriput. Akashi mencoba meminta kunci, " _snälla rumsnycket?"_ lelaki tua itu mengangguk beberapa kali. Lalu lengannya mengais pada laci konter, memilih lalu mengambil sebuah kunci lengkap dengan nomor pintu.

" _Det här är hans rumsnyckel, ung man."_ Ucapnya, menunjukkan dan memberikan sebuah kunci dengan kotak kayu nomor kamar, berpindah tangan. Pria itu menunjuk angka, " _four one one_ ," dalam dialek khasnya. Konversasi diakhiri ucapan terimakasih dari Akashi.

"Hmm…jadi ini tempatmu tinggal, Tetsuya," semuanya diamati, menelusur setiap inci ruangan kecil itu, ruang tamu yang bersatu dengan ruang makan sekaligus konter dapur, lalu toilet dan kamar tidur. Akashi mulai memeriksa kunci-kunci pintu dan jendela, khawatir dengan keamanan, putaran kunci jendela sedikit macet. "Aku harus memberitahukan kepada pengelola apartemen." gumamnya.

Pemanas ruangan dicek, di ruang tengah oke, kamar tidur oke, tapi di toilet sepertinya kurang berfungsi. Lalu semua lampu pun diperiksa, satu lampu mati di koridor menuju toilet, kran air diputar, memeriksa kehangatan airnya. Ia tidak mau kalau sampai Tetsuya-nya kedinginan.

Pintu dibuka, tampak tempat tidur berukuran single, kasur tebal berlapis bedcover motif awan, bantal empuk menggodanya untuk membenamkan wajah disana, wangi rambut Tetsuya masih menempel membuatnya betah berlama-lama. Berkali dikecupinya bantal itu, berkhayal seolah pipi gembil seputih susu.

"Kau tak pernah gagal membuatku rindu." bisiknya.

Beranjak ke meja belajar, deretan buku teks dan catatan kuliah, acak diambil satu.

Tiba-tiba selembar kertas ukuran _postcard_ melayang, jatuh ke lantai, lengan Akashi menjulur memungutnya, iris rubi melebar, membulat saat tahu gambar yang ada ditangannya. Seringai muncul di wajah tampan, dadanya berdebar kencang.

"Kau nakal Tetsuya! Ternyata kau menyimpan fotoku." hatinya hangat, seakan bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran. Bukan main girangnya.

"Aku yakin ini buku diary-mu." Akashi mengangkat buku itu dari rak, dan pluk…pluk…pluk…

Kertas seukuran postcard lainnya berhamburan. Hatinya kesal sekarang, ternyata foto-foto itu memuat semua gambar teman-temannya di _first string_ klub basket.

"Haaah, Tetsuya sialan!" rutuknya. Apalagi ada satu foto memuat gambar Kise yang sedang memeluk bahu mungil itu. Senyum Kise secerah matahari pagi, dan mata Tetsuya yang sebening embun. Akashi cemburu.

Ia tahu mahluk kuning itu menyukai Tetsuya-nya. Ingin sekali ia mengguntingi wajah tampan yang tengah tersenyum lebar itu.

"Kenapa tidak ada foto kita, Tetsuya?" gumamnya sebal.

Buku bersampul merah itu dibuka, berbagai coretan di dalamnya. Tentang jadwal basket, lawan-lawan yang berat, teman-teman di _first string_ yang mempunyai kemampuan mengagumkan masing-masing.

Sudut-sudut bibir Akashi terangkat ketika membaca namanya tertera disana, 'Kapten yang hebat'. "Aah, kau mengakuinya, Tetsuya!"

Hatinya perih ketika lembar-lembar selanjutnya ia buka. Tentang permintaan sahabat Tetsuya yang berambut sewarna almond.

.

 _21 Oktober 20xx_

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

 _Furihata-kun mengatakan padaku, ia sangat menyukai Akashi-kun, ingin selalu dekat dengannya. Selalu ada di dekatnya. Artinya aku harus memberinya ruang agar dia bisa berada dekat dengan Akashi-kun. Bagaimana aku harus bersikap?_

Kedua alis merah terangkat, mulai dari sini rupanya, bibir mantan kapten itu bergumam.

Beberapa lembar disibak, mata rubi hanya menatap sejenak konten yang menurutnya biasa saja, hanya coretan tidak jelas.

 _4 November 20xx_

 _Furihata-kun pernah mengajakku ke rumahnya. Ia sengaja membawaku ke kamarnya, di sana, di dinding kamarnya banyak menempel foto-foto Akashi-kun. Bahkan ada yang tingginya sama dengan tinggi Akashi-kun yang sebenarnya. Di foto itu Akashi tampak keren sekali. Kalau boleh aku juga ingin punya foto seperti itu._

Sesaat hati Akashi menghangat, kau boleh punya fotoku, Tetsuya, sebesar apapun sebanyak apa pun, tapi kupikir kau tak perlu fotoku, diriku ini saja yang Tetsuya miliki, diusapnya tulisan rapi itu, bahkan kau tahu sendiri hatiku sudah kau miliki, batinnya.

 _Semua yang ada di kamar itu adalah tentangnya, bahkan bantalnya saja gambar Akashi-kun_ – Akashi merinding, apakah orang itu begitu terobsesi padanya?

 _16 November 20xx_

 _Furihata-kun bilang aku tidak boleh sekali pun dekat dengan Akashi-kun. Bila ia melihatku dekat dengannya ia akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan cuter yang selalu ia bawa. Aku dipaksa menyaksikan hal itu beberapa kali, ia menyayat lengannya. Darahnya mengucur. Dia selalu menyalahkan aku, yang membuatnya terluka. –_ Mata Akashi terbelalak. Pantas saja Testuya selalu menjauhinya, menghindarinya.

 _3 Desember 20xx_

 _Akashi-kun pernah mengatakan bahwa aku cemburu – bukan, atau mungkin iya? Entahlah hanya saja apakah adil, satu orang begitu berharap sementara satunya menghindari, mentah-mentah menolak. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, melihatnya menangis, melihatnya menyakiti diri, membuatku sangat merasa bersalah. Tapi aku yakin kau bisa mengatasinya Akashi-kun, tanpa menyakitinya._

Akashi menghela nafas berat, ia tidak habis mengerti dengan pemuda itu, bagaimana pun cara ia menghindar, tetap tidak merubah sikapnya.

 _20 Desember 20xx_

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Kapten! wish you all the best. Terimakasih untuk traktirannya. Tapi mengapa tartnya berwarna biru muda dan berasa vanilla?_

'Karena aku ingin kau yang memakannya paling banyak, Tetsuya.' batinnya, bibirnya kembali tersenyum.

 _7 Januari 20xx_

 _Aku dimintai tolong oleh kedua orang tua Furihata-kun untuk menjaganya, aku harus menghindarkannya dari kejadian yang akan memicu kekesalan dan kemarahannya. Ini sangat berat, karena akulah yang menjadi sumber kekesalannya. Maafkan aku Akashi-kun._ – mata Akashi memejam, dan aku lah yang seringkali menyusahkanmu, Tetsuya.

 _20 Maret 20xx_

 _Aku putuskan untuk kuliah di Lund, tempat seperti di negeri dongeng, dengan kastil-kastil yang tersebar di sana, dengan demikian aku bisa menghindari Furihata-kun. Ia bilang sebaiknya aku memang pergi jauh, agar ia tidak usah khawatir dengan Akashi-kun yang dekat denganku._

 _Ia akan berusaha masuk perguruan tinggi yang sama dengannya. –_ ya Tetsuya, ia memang masuk Todai, tapi tidak satu fakultas, ia selalu mencariku, mencuri kesempatan untuk bertemu denganku, bahkan seringkali ia bolos kuliah hanya untuk bertemu denganku. Ada sesak di dada Akashi.

 _3 Juli 20xx_

 _Aku rasa di sini asing sekali, andai saja ada Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Momoi-san atau ada Akashi-kun, pastinya tidak akan sesepi ini. –_ Aku ada di sini Tetsuya, tanpa kau sadari aku akan selalu menemanimu.

 _30 September 20xx_

 _Aku dengar dari Kaa-san, Furihata-kun menyayat nadinya dan berakhir dirawat di rumah sakit. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Akashi-kun? Aku berharap Furihata-kun baik-baik saja, ditangani dokter yang bisa menyembuhkannya, ia berhak mendapatkan cinta dan kasih sayang, bila bukan dari Akashi-kun, aku harap ada yang benar-benar tulus padanya._

Mata sewarna rubi memejam, saat itu ia memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari Todai, diam-diam pindah ke Hamburg.

Akashi menutup buku merah itu, sesaat jarinya merasa ada yang janggal pada sampulnya, ia buka pelapis belakang diary itu, sebuah kertas yang dilipat rapi terselip di sana. Matanya terbelalak saat membuka lipatan. Lalu dikecupnya kertas berwarna biru muda itu, dilipat seperti semula, lalu kembali diselipkan.

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu, Tetsuya."

.

.

\- **Present -**

 _"God eftermiddag, sir Akashi,"_ ucapan selamat sore dari suara pria tua itu menyambut mereka, Akashi berjalan paling depan.

 _"God_ _eftermiddag,_ _sir_ _Jörgen,_ " sahut Akashi, nada ramah ia alamatkan kepada tuan paruh baya yang sebagian besar rambutnya kelabu.

"Aah Kuroko _god_ _eftermiddag_!" ucap pria itu ketika mata abu tuanya menyadari sosok yang ada di belakang Akashi. Kuroko hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ternyata kau memang sering datang ke sini, Akashi-kun." ucap Kuroko, mata biru itu melebar.

Akashi memasuki ruangan apartemen milik Tetsuya yang tidak begitu luas, seolah sudah terbiasa dengan ruangan itu, menyimpan sebagian makanan di kulkas, menata roti dan selai di meja, menyimpan beras pada kotak di atas konter dapur. Jadi siapa tuan rumahnya sekarang?

"Jangan-jangan kau yang selalu menambahkan susu vanilla di toples dalam lemari, Akashi-kun." suara Kuroko mendekat, lalu tangannya membuka pintu lemari mengeluarkan tempat susu.

"Un, tapi kemarin aku belum keburu membelinya, Tetsuya." Dibukanya dus dan kemasan alumunium, lalu susu itu diluncurkan kedalam toples, serbuk halus menghambur menguarkan aroma manis vanilla.

"Kurokocchi, aku pinjam toiletmu ya, ssu," suara riang itu mendekat. "Lurus belok kiri, Ryouta!" kening Kise berkerut, mengapa bukan Kurokocchi yang menjawabnya. Pemuda biru muda itu hanya mengangguk.

"Akashi-kun, apa kau tahu semua yang ada di apatemenku ?" mata bening menatap intens. Senyum lembut Akashi tak lepas.

"Yup, semuanya, bahkan setiap sudut, dan setiap lembar buku harianmu," kening putih Kuroko berkerut.

"Itu melanggar privasi, Akashi-kun!" bibir mungil itu mengerucut.

.

.

Sepertinya Akashi Seijuurou sudah sampai batasnya, terlebih ia melihat saingannya di depan mata. Walaupun Kise Ryouta mungkin tak sebanding dengan dirinya, tapi kekhawatiran itu melingkupi dirinya, takut terlambat, takut Tetsuya malah menerima uluran kasih sang model.

Ia hanya ingin membuat satu simpul, mengikat perasaannya bersatu dengan orang yang ia yakini sempurna menjadi kekasihnya.

Ia tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan.

Untuk kali ini ia akan mendesak Kuroko Tetsuya menerima dirinya.

Mata indah itu masih saja menyiratkan keraguan.

"Furihata Kouki sudah dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya, Tetsuya, aku yakin itu pilihan terbaik, jadi aku mohon jangan memikirkannya lagi!" Mata biru menatapnya tak percaya.

"Aku tak percaya kalau Furihata-kun bisa melupakanmu secepat itu, Akashi-kun." ucap Kuroko lirih.

Akashi hanya menaikan bahunya. "Aku tidak mau tahu, yang aku mau hanya Tetsuya!"

Kise baru keluar dari toilet, saat ia mendengar suara Akashi untuk menunggu mereka di apartement kecil itu.

"Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, Tetsuya." Diraihnya jemari itu, menariknya menyusur koridor berlantai kelabu sampai pintu terujung. Akashi membukakannya. Kuroko tahu kamar di ujung berukuran dua kali lipat dari milikinya, biaya sewanya pun sangat mahal, dengan jendela lebar yang menghadap taman kota.

"Sejak kapan Akashi-kun?" Kepala biru melongok ke dalam ruangan yang tampak terang benderang dengan barang-barang yang sangat berkelas. Jemarinya yang masih dalam genggaman ditarik memasuki ruangan luas itu.

Mata biru Kuroko semakin lebar, pada dinding berwarna putih berderet frame minimalis hitam dengan ukuran yang sama, dengan jarak yang sama pula antara satu dengan yang lain, semuanya – ya, semuanya adalah foto diri Kuroko Tetsuya dalam pose yang sangat natural.

"Akashi-kun…" mata bulat itu menatapi satu persatu gambar sosoknya, bukan wajahnya yang terlihat teramat manis, tapi tiap _angle_ yang diambil sangat sempurna, membidiknya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Aku mendapat ide setelah membaca diary-mu, Tetsuya, aku juga ingin punya foto-fotomu di ruanganku." Genggaman semakin erat. Akashi membawa Kuroko ke kamar pribadinya. Kembali mata lebar itu membulat. Satu dinding dilapisi gambarnya yang tengah berdiri melambaikan tangan pada dua anak pramuka, tampak jelas ketiga raut inosen itu berseri tersenyum tulus. Mata mereka yang berwarna biru beda gradasi tampak berbinar.

"Aku sangat suka dengan fotomu yang ini Tetsuya, aku suka melihat interaksi kalian," Ia memajukan dirinya pada gambar yang sesuai dengan ukuran aslinya, dan 'cup' bibir Akashi mengecup pipi Kuroko pada foto itu.

Kuroko hanya bisa melongo.

"Hmm, a ano, Akashi-kun…" Kuroko merasakan pipinya hangat, merah muda mewarnai kulitnya yang putih.

Lalu mereka duduk bersisian pada ranjang lebar yang lebih empuk dari milik Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, aku ingin kau tidak menghindar lagi. Kau sudah menahannya terlalu lama, bahkan sejak dulu." Suara halus Akashi menelusup pada gendang telinganya.

"Tapi Akashi-kun…"

"Lihat, bukankah ini tulisan Tetsuya?" ia memperlihatkan foto dari dalam laci nakas. Kuroko hanya bisa menutup mulutnya. Foto selembar memo berwarna biru muda yang dilipat disembunyikan pada sampul diary merahnya.

 _Aku hanya bisa menatapmu dari jauh_ , _seperti menatap matahari_

 _Berharap selalu bisa melihatmu seperti matahari hangat yang selalu datang setiap pagi_

 _Andai aku punya keberanian, aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu, melangkah bersamamu_

 _Mengisi setiap hariku dengan eksistensimu_

 _Kau akan selalu menjadi matahariku,_

 _berharap selalu ada untukku, menjaga eksistensiku,_

 _Kapten Akashi Seijuurou._

"Sudah lima tahun kau sembunyikan memo itu, Tetsuya, sudah waktunya kau menyerah, serahkan hatimu hanya untukku!" jemari kokoh menyusur pipi putih yang semakin merona.

"Aku tidak mau kau tolak lagi, cukup anggukkan kepala, kita akan selalu bersama, Tetsuya!" Jemari itu kini mengusap bibir merah yang sedari tadi digigit.

"Anggukan kepala, Tetsuya!" pintanya.

Sesaat kemudian tubuh itu dipeluk erat, seluruh kerinduannya luruh sudah.

"Terimakasih, aku sangat merindukanmu, Tetsuya." Pelukan dipererat, Akashi bisa merasakan anggukan kepala di dada bidangnya, juga kedua tangan mungil itu membalas pelukan dipunggungnya, meremat kemejanya.

.

.

Sementara di apartemen Kuroko sesosok tubuh merosot pada dinding putih, air matanya tumpah, _handphone_ mahal masih melekat ditelinganya.

"Oi…aku bilang cepat pulang bodoh, kau pergi lama sekali, untuk apa memperpanjang waktumu di sana, pemotretanmu sudah selesai, bukan?!" suara berat terdengar dari ujung sana.

"Aominecchi…hatiku sakit sekali ssu…" isaknya.

"Makanya aku bilang cepat pulang, kau ini, masih saja memaksakan diri, sudah tahu dua cebol itu saling suka!" nadanya prihatin.

"Iyaa ssu, aku akan pulang, belikan aku tiket pesawat first class ya ssu, hiks…" suaranya memelas.

"Haaah…." Suara benturan kening ke dinding terdengar nyaring pada handphonenya, lalu dimatikan sepihak.

"Aominecchi pelit, ssu…"

.

.

Siang itu mereka bertiga menumpang kereta _Öresundståg_ dari stasiun kecil Lund menuju Kastrup lokasi Copenhagen Airport. Perjalanan hanya memakan waktu satu setengah jam.

Duduk berhadapan, iris dengan bulu mata lentik tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari raut manis di depannya yang tertidur pada bahu mantan kaptennya.

Akashi pura-pura tidak tahu, tatapannya ia lempar ke luar jendela, setelah menempuh perjalanan melewati kota _Malmo_ , kereta meluncur pada jembatan di atas lautan luas.

Bibirnya berkali mengecup kening putih penuh sayang. Dulu saat sekolah, jarang sekali mereka duduk bersisian saat menggunakan shinkansen. Lebih seringnya Kuroko duduk diantara Kise dan Aomine.

"Tetsuya, kita sudah sampai." Akashi membangunkan pemuda yang masih saja bersandar di bahunya.

"Kise-kun, yakin tidak jadi pulang hari Minggu nanti ?" ditatapnya wajah model tampan yang berusaha menampilkan senyum cerianya.

"Tidak jadi ssu, teman-temanku siang ini akan kembali ke Jepang, hari Sabtu aku sudah harus ada di Osaka pengambilan gambar untuk video klip ssu," jawaban ceria yang palsu.

"Sayang sekali, Kise-kun, tapi kau sudah janji akan ke sini lagi," mata biru itu berbinar.

"Hahaha, iya Kurokocchi nanti aku akan datang lagi," janji palsu, hatinya masih sakit. Akashi hanya mengulum senyum.

Keduanya mengantar Kise Ryouta sampai bertemu teman-teman satu tim kerjanya.

"Aku harap Kurokocchi selalu bahagia." Diucapkan saat memeluk tubuh kecil itu sebelum berpisah. Kepala bersurai biru mengangguk.

.

.

"Akashi-kun kapan pulang ke Hamburg?" saat mereka melintasi rel, berjalan keluar dari statiun kereta yang tampak temaram walaupun hari masih siang, stasiun ini terhubung dengan bandara.

"Hmmp, Tetsuya tidak ingin bersamaku?" matanya mengerling pada wajah datar yang berjalan disampingnya. Mereka berjalan di pusat pertokoan, tempat ini sangat ramai bila dibandingkan dengan Lund. Kuroko hanya menggeleng.

"Akashi-kun kan harus kuliah dan mengawasi perusahaanmu, apa tidak apa-apa berlama-lama di Lund?"

Kekehan terdengar, tidak sulit untuk seorang Akashi mengatur semuanya.

"Aku masih ingin dekat dengan kekasihku, apa tidak boleh?" suaranya menggoda.

"Bukankah Akashi-kun selalu ada di sekitarku, tanpa ijin dariku?"

"Itu berbeda Tetsuya, sekarang kau milikku, hanya milikku, jadi aku boleh melakukan apa pun padamu!" mata biru melebar.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh melakukan apa yang ada dalam kepalamu!"

"Tetsuya, tapi aku kekasihmu!"

"Aku bilang tidak, Akashi-kun, atau aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu!"

"Tetsuya…" tapi tungkai ramping itu menjauh sedikit berlari.

'Ah menggemaskan sekali!'

"Akashi-kun sudah berjanji akan menjagaku!" teriaknya, Akashi hanya menggeleng, 'aku menjagamu bukan dari diriku tentunya, sayang,' gumamnya.

Tapi mulai detik itu, Akashi memang akan menjaga Tetsuya-nya lebih protektif lagi, dan secara nyata akan berada disisi mahluk yang sudah hampir lima tahun ia cintai.

Tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakannya.

.

.

peun

.

.

* * *

Translate :

' _Jag är Kuroko Tetsuya vän form Japan'_ : saya teman Kuroko Tetsuya dari Jepang

 _snälla rumsnycket_ : mohon kunci kamarnya

 _Det här är hans rumsnyckel, ung man_ : ini kunci kamarnya, tuan muda

 _God_ _eftermiddag_ _sir Akashi_ : selamat sore tuan Akashi

Öresundståg : Nama kereta yang melintas dari kota Lund, Swedia ke Kastrup di Kopenhagen, Denmark, melalui jembatan di atas selat Öresun, penghubung kedua negara. Jembatan di atas laut, kemudian masuk kedalam jalan atau rel bahwa laut pada pulau buatan menuju ke wilayah Kopenhagen.

Malmo : Kota sebelah selatan Lund.

Kastrup : wilayah di Kopenhagen, tempat Bandara dan statiun kereta

.

.

Aah…akhirnya selesai…untuk saat ini saia akhiri, kalau ada ide tambahan boleh kan saia tambahkan ceritanya…. XD

Sankyou untuk semua _mood booster_ -ku tersayang …

miichan maru, drunkenfish, Vanilla Parfait, vintana, kizhuo, killua san, Seira, Guest, myz miwa, Ev, RedBlueKun21, Sunsuke UzuChiha, Rira Z, me, Mayuzumi Tetsuya, Rika Yagami, cbx, Aoko Cantabile, Izumi-H, cipta wijaya

AkaKuro-nanodayo, KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya, nasyhiinasy, flowercrown07, Shiraume machida, moveengcastle, Stry, lixyana, SasShin, novia11, Li Yanjie1, Miss Ngiweung, KotaPandora, lioneatbunny, Nyanko Kawaii, lolitasylva23, Xi-hime, Hyhappy, zR-29, anis96, Akakurov, Kutoka Mekuto, Stry

Juga untuk semua yang sudah berkenan membaca 'Evade', terimakasih banyak…

Tons of love

Mel~

berharap bisa menginjakkan kaki di kota cantik itu lagi...


	7. Chapter 7 - Akashi's birthday

" _Hello_ , Akashi-kun..."

Suara halus tanpa nada terdengar pada benda pipih begitu ikon telepon berwarna hijau digeser si empunya. Bibirnya tersenyum, kekasih birunya jarang-jarang menghubungi melalui _handphone_ , selalu dan setiap kali Akashi Seijuurou yang memulai komunikasi.

Tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

" _Hello_ , Tetsuya, menyenangkan sekali kau menelponku!" ucap pria itu suaranya terdengar senang.

.

.

 **EVADE**

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

.

Warning: typo, AU,Sho ai, it's only fictitious

Please enjoy

.

.

Di depan Kuroko Tertusya berdiri sebatang pohon pinus besar, tingginya sekira empat meter dengan dekorasi lampu-lampu terang kekuningan, terletak di pelataran _Lund Chatedral._ Sepasang pohon natal berada di kiri kanan pintu masuk gereja besar berwarna kelabu.

Kedua pohon itu tampak sederhana dengan warna hijau daun yang segar, Akashi yakin keduanya baru ditebang beberapa waktu lalu, mungkin baru kemarin? Entahlah.

Berbeda dengan pohon natal yang terletak di lapangan kota Lund di _Stortorget square_ yang dipenuhi dekorasi warna warni. Bahkan sangat sederhana bila ia bandingkan dengan pohon lampu yang berada di Hamburg yang begitu tinggi dan mewah.

'Ah…Tetsuya dan pohon itu tampak indah,' batinnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Akashi-kun, _wish you all the best_ ," ucapan datar itu membawanya kembali pada kenyataan.

"Arigatou, kau sedang di apartement sekarang?" tanyanya, pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Tidak, aku sedang di luar," jawab Tetsuya dengan nada seperti bisa, senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya.

Petang tadi setelah turun dari kereta yang membawanya dari bandara Kastrup, Akashi berjalan mengambil peron sebelah kiri, ke arah katedral, bukan ke kanan, menuju gedung apartemen yang mereka tempati.

Langkahnya diayun ringan, matanya menelusuri jalanan yang tampak basah. Semantara lampu penerang jalan berwarna kuning berpendar temaram. Di cuaca seperti ini tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, meski akhir minggu.

Orang-orang muda di kota kampus ini akan lebih memilih makan malam di kafe yang hangat kalau sedang di luar apatermen mereka, sedangkan untuk yang sudah berkeluarga akan bersantai di ruang keluarga yang hangat.

Salju tipis tampak beterbangan tertiup angin. Walaupun turun serupa rinai namun di beberapa bagian hamparannya sedikit menebal, bersatu dengan es yang sebelumnya sudah membeku.

Boots yang dikenakannya membuat lekukan jejak tipis di sepanjang trotoar.  
Mata beriris rubi menangkap siluet sosok yang begitu dikenalnya, masih memegang _smartphone_ yang menempel di telinganya.

Entah kebetulan atau insting yang sangat kuat, seolah ada radar di kepala berambut merahnya menangkap keberadaan si kesayangan.  
Senyumnya semakin lebar. Tetsuya-nya tidak menyadari keberadaan dirinya. Sama seperti dulu-dulu.

"Akashi-kun, bagaimana di Hamburg? Apakah saljunya sudah turun? Di sini salju turun dari kemarin," ucap Tetsuya sambil menatap pohon yang meriah digantungi banyak lampu. Wajah manis itu membiaskan cahaya terang membuatnya makin terlihat cantik.

"Baru hari ini salju turun di Hamburg, namun tidak terlalu deras," ucap Seijuurou.

Beruntung ia masih dapat penerbangan dengan _Scandinavians airlines_ dalam cuaca yang tidak bisa dibilang bagus. Penerbangan tercepat, dari Bandara Hamburg ke Kopenhagen, lalu di sambung dengan kereta ke Lund.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Akashi-kun, berulang tahun hanya seorang diri," ucap Tetsuya, suara kekehan terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Tidak apa, aku tidak kesepian, Tetsuya," matanya tetap menatap dia yang berada di seberang sana. Ia menduduki kursi yang biasa Tetsuya duduki di kafe teras.

Pikirannya sejenak menerawang ke beberapa waktu lalu.

.

 _ **Past**_

 _ **.**_

"Selamat ulang tahun, kapten!" setiap anggota tim basket memberinya ucapan selamat dan doa panjang umur. Juga teman-teman sekelasnya. Bahkan banyak siswa yang entah siapa menyalaminya di sepanjang koridor. Bahkan Akashi menerima banyak hadiah ulang tahun, kebanyakan dari gadis-gadis yang sangat mengidolakannya.

Saat itu masih ada seseorang yang selalu mengekori, mungkin menganggap dirinya sebagai kekasih pemuda manis berambut coklat hangat yang memberikannya sebuah kado dengan bungkus berwarna merah metalik.

Satu ucapan yang Akashi tunggu, namun tak kunjung juga ia terima. Ia berharap. Sangat-sangat berharap. Ia tidak menginginkan sebuah bingkisan, cukup kalimat sederhana untuk momen kelahirannya, dari orang itu.

Rasa khawatir mulai menelusup di hatinya, tanpa sadar ia seperti orang kehilangan, mencari orang itu ke kelasnya, kantin, gym, bahkan ke atap sekolah. Namun nihil. Semua tempat di sekolah ini ia sambangi tapi mahluk berambut biru itu tak ditemukan, hampir semua orang yang ditanyai menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau dimana, Tetsuya?" ucapnya lirih, tak terhitung tatapan yang ditujukan pada layar lebar smartphone-nya, berharap sepotong ucapan di peringatan hari lahirnya.

Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar informasi itu, Tetsuya sedang mengikuti _test scholastic_ untuk melanjutkan studinya.

"Jadi benar kau akan pergi," bisiknya.

"Kumohon Tetsuya, di hari ini aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, apa aku terlalu berharap bila menginginkan ucapan dan doa darimu, atau hanya sekedar melihat dari kejauhan wajahmu dengan seulas senyum pun tak apa," jarinya meremas pagar pembatas di atap sekolah.

Sampai akhirnya ia harus hengkang dari lingkungan sekolah dengan hati separuh kosong. Berkali-kali menghela nafas. Ia tak mempedulikan tatapan iris coklat yang menunggunya di gerbang sekolah.

"Kouki, sudah waktunya kau pulang," ucapnya melewati pemuda yang tampak menunggu berharap ada konversasi lain selain menyuruhnya pulang.

"Apa Akashi-kun keberatan bila aku mentraktirmu minum di kafe seberang untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu?" ucapan itu menghentikan langkah pemuda berambut merah.

Senyum diulas pada bibir Akashi, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke Majiba, aku dengar teman-teman kita berkumpul di sana ?" helaian coklat mengangguk walaupun enggan. Majiba adalah tempat kesukaan Kuroko Tetsuya bukan? Ia sebenarnya tak ingin ke sana.

Kueduanya berjalan beriringan, namun pikirannya seakan mendahului berada di restoran cepat saji, berharap seseorang yang dari tadi menguasai kepalanya akan ada di sana.

Anggota _first string_ yang identik dengan warna pelangi plus Kagami Taiga memang ada di sana, tapi tanpa helai biru muda. Akashi kecewa.

Namun hari itu berakhir dengan senyum tersemat sampai ia terlelap, dengan mendekap guling bersarung biru muda.

Saat hampir tengah malam tadi, sebuah pesan terhantar setelah denting pelan pada alat komunikasi yang tak pernah lepas dari genggamannya.

 _'Otanjoubi omedettou, Akashi-kun, semoga selalu sukses, dan Kami-sama selalu melindungimu'_

Hanya itu, doa sederhana yang mampu membuat dadanya berdegup kencang, yang mampu membuat tarikan di bibirnya, mampu mengantarnya pada mimpi indah. Berlebihan memang!

.

 _ **Present**_

 _ **.**_

Kini sosok yang selalu membuatnya rindu ada di depan sana. Lengkung senyum tergambar di wajah datarnya. Ia amati seluruh gerak gerik Tetsuya yang tengah berdiri dengan handphone di telinganya.

"Apa kau sedang membuat permohonan untukku, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi tanpa melepas tatap.

"Un..." rambut biru langit itu mengangguk.  
"Apa harapanmu?" tanyanya sambil mengulum senyum.

"A aku ingin Sei-kun ada di sini," ucapnya malu-malu, Akashi dapat melihat sosok itu memegangi pipinya dengan tangan kanan yang terbungkus bahan _fleece_ yang hangat. Ia membayangkan wajah imut itu bersemu kemerahan. Kekehannya terdengar lagi.

"Lalu kalau aku ada di dekatmu, apa yang akan Tetsuya lakukan?" godanya.  
"Hmm mm… a aku akan mengucapkan selamat dan berdoa untuk Sei-kun," ucapnya sedikit tergagap

"Lalu...?" mata rubi berbinar

"Eh...hmmm...lalu…" Tetsuya tidak bisa jawabnya.

"Aku pikir aku bisa mentraktirmu makan malam, Sei-kun," ucapnya ragu.

"Tapi aku ingin lebih Tetsuya..." kembali Seijuurou menggodanya.

"Ingin lebih? Seperti apa?" Kedua alis tipis itu bertaut.

"Aku ingin kau memelukku, tentu saja!" ucapnya sambil beranjak perlahan.

"B baiklah, aku akan memelukmu, menciummu sekarang bila kau ada di sini," Kuroko yakin seratus persen saat ini kekasihnya berada empat ratus kilometer dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tapi dia salah, saat ini Seijuurou hanya berjarak empat puluh senti di belakangnya.

" _Prove it_ , Tetsuya!" dua suara yang sama terdengar di telinganya, membuat mata lebar itu membola. Secepat kilat ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

Wajah tampan itu tengah tersenyum, merentangkan kedua tangannya.  
Tetapi Tetsuya membeku di tempat.

Kejutan yang teramat manis. Lalu tubuh mungilnya di rengkuh dalam pelukan hangat.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sei-kun, selalu sehat dan bahagia," ucapnya teredam pelukan.

Akashi tersenyum, "tentu saja, karena kau adalah segala kebahagiaanku," ucapnya. Akashi melepaskan pelukan membuat jarak.

"Bukankah kau akan menciumku, hmm?" bisiknya di telinga Kuroko membuat sosok yang lebih kecil berjengit. Matanya melebar.

"Tetsuya, aku menagih janjim-" ucapannya terputus, saat Akashi merasakan kecupan di pipinya yang hanya beberapa detik, tapi tak urung membuatnya terdiam.

"Kenapa hanya di pipi bukan di bibirku?" ucapnya lekat pada iris biru muda. Kekasihnya hanya menggedikkan bahu.

"Aku kan hanya bilang akan menciummu, Sei-kun, jadi terserah ak-" giliran ucapan Kuroko yang terpotong, bibirnya dikecup hangat kekasihnya.

Perlahan iris biru menutup, menghanyutkan diri meluruhkan semua kerinduan keduanya. Tangan mereka saling memeluk berbagi kehangatan.

Permohonan keduanya di depan pohon yang menjulang adalah doa tertulus yang pernah mereka ucapkan bersama. Semoga kami-sama melindungi keduanya dan tak pernah terpisahkan.

"Sei-kun, aku punya hadiah untukmu," tangannya merogoh postmen bag, mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan, "tapi ini bukan sesuatu ang istimewa, maaf," ucap Kuroko lirih.

Akashi tertawa renyah, "begitu menurutmu?" tangan tertutup _glove_ bahan kulit, segera membuka bungkusan. Tak sabar.

Sebuah _scarf_ berbahan wool yang lembut dengan motif kotak perpaduan warna marun, hitam dan abu tampak sangat maskulin. Senyum Akashi terkembang saat sosok yang lebih pendek darinya melilitkan fabrik hangat itu di lehernya. Mata rubi tak lepas dari wajah datar yang setiap waktu membuatnya rindu.

"Kau tahu, Tetsuya, ini hadiah terindah yang pernah kuterima, terimakasih," diusapnya pipi Tetsuya yang sudah memerahkan karena cuaca yang semakin dingin. Buatnya barang dari kekasihnya adalah sangat berharga, bibirnya mengecupi bahan hangat yang melingkari lehernya.

Sesaat mereka hanya berdiri bersisian menatap pohon dengan puluhan lampu terang yang diikat pada rantingnya.

"Apa kita jadi makan malam, dear?" Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

Mereka bergandengan menuju sebuah restoran untuk makan malam. Restoran keluarga yang menawarkan makanan khas Eropa, dengan _apple crumble pie_ yang sangat lezat.

"Sei-kun, maaf mungkin perayaan ulang tahunmu sangat tidak istimewa," ada raut sendu pada wajah putih di depan Akashi. Pria itu melap bibirnya dengan serbet putih, matanya sedikit menyipit, 'tidak istimewa apanya? Semua terasa begitu sempurna.

Di perayaan umurnya yang ke dua puluh satu, Akashi menggenggam jemari mungil orang yang telah lama ia cintai.

Makan malam terasa hangat, ditambah sampanye yang dipesan Akashi.

"Apa ku tak apa minum ini Sei-kun?" Kuroko mengangkat gelas langsing berkaki yang menampung cairan keemasan. Gelembung kecil menempel pada dinding gelas.

"Kau bisa meminumnya sedikit, Tetsuya, mari bersulang," Akashi mengangkat gelasnya.

Ting! gelas beradu sebelum bibir gelas bertemu bibir keduanya. Rasa pahit berujung sedikit manis memasuki rongga mulut Kuroko, membuatnya mengernyit. Rasa panas menjalari tenggorokannya, efek berikutnya ia merasakan tubuhnya menghangat. Ia tidak berani meneguk lebih. Sedangkan di gelas Akashi tersisa setengah. Pria itu menyesapnya diantara obrolan hangat yang mereka ciptakan.

"Sudah larut, ayo kita pulang Tetsuya," sosok mungil itu hanya mengangguk.

Jemari bertaut menyusuri jalanan batu yang masih saja basah. Beriringan menapaki setapak menuju gedung apartemen milik mereka.

"Selamat malam, Sei-kun," Saat Kuroko sampai di depan pintu nomor empat satu satu.

Tapi pinggang ramping itu ditarik, hingga tubuhnya menempel di tubuh Akashi. "Malam ini temani aku, Tetsuya," bisik Akashi tepat di telainga Kuroko, membuatnya sedikit berjengit.

"Ta tapi Sei-kun, ini sudah larut, kau harus segera istirahat, pastinya kau lelah," Kuroko berusaha melepas belitan tangan Akashi, tapi tak berhasil.

"Aku merindukan Tetsuya," tubuh kecil itu diseret. 'Apa Sei-kun mabuk?' batin Kuroko.

Kamar mewah itu terang benderang, mereka duduk bersisian di kasur besar milik Akashi, pemanas di apartemen Seijuurou yang bekerja dengan baik, menghantarkan hangat selain hangatnya berpelukan.

Lalu merebahkan diri, Akashi memeluk tubuh kecil itu dari belakang dan Kuroko nyaman menyandarkan punggungnya, kedua tangannya menangkup tangan kokoh di perutnya. Mereka berbincang tentang banyak hal.

"Tetsuya, apa kau pikir waktu enam tahun tidak berarti apa-apa untukmu?" Hidung mancung itu menyusup pada helaian biru muda. Menghisap wangi vanila.

"Kau tahu, mendapatkanmu adalah hal yang paling sulit, apalagi saat terakhir, kau menghindariku, dan...dan pergi jauh." dekapan semakin erat, seolah bila dilepaskan mahluk serupa malaikat itu akan terbang, menjauh.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti sahabatku, Sei-kun," kepala sedikit ditolehkan, pemuda berambut merah mengulum senyum.

"Apa kau tidak memikirkanku, Tetsuya?" sosok yang ada didalam pelukannya mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, aku selalu memikirkan, Sei-kun," hati Akashi hangat.

"Memikirkanku seperti apa, hmm?" berharap jawaban yang romantis.

"Aku memikirkan bagaimana caranya biar aku bisa jauh darimu, dan tidak terlacak olehmu," ujar Kuroko datar.

"Haah?!" pelukan dipererat, membuat Tetsuya meringis.

"Sei-kun… tentu saja aku selalu memikirkanmu, apa kau pikir menyukai seseorang dari lama bukan sesuatu yang menyusahkan?" bibir mungil itu masih saja mengerucut.

"Itu salah Tetsuya sendiri, tidak mau mengakuinya, malah mendekatkan aku dengan orang lain, apa kau pikir aku tidak kesal?" rasanya gemas sekali pada sosok yang kini tak bejarak itu. Akashi hanya mendengar tawa kecil, tapi membuatnya senang.

"Tetsuya, mungkin kedepan kita akan jarang bertemu," suara Akashi terdengar serius, membuat Kuroko membalikan tubuh, sesaat kasur empuk itu bergoyang, menghadap kekasihnya, alis tipis berkerut, seolah bertanya, 'kenapa?'

Akashi menghela nafas. "Aku harus segera menyelesaikan kuliahku. Ayah memerintahkan untuk menangani perusahaan di Tokyo, perusahaan di Hamburg sudah berjalan baik, dan bisa dikontrol dari pusat," wajah Akashi suram.

Kuroko mencoba menarik bibirnya, seulas senyum terpulas, ada resah menusuki hatinya, tapi dia tak boleh egois bukan?

"Sei-kun, sebaiknya menuruti keinginan ayahmu, aku yakin ini adalah untuk kebaikanmu juga," mata mereka bertemu, "Aku tak mau kau menjauh lagi, Tetsuya," entah mengapa, hanya saja Kuroko merasa Akashi tengah merajuk.

"Sei-kun tahu, yang harusnya risau itu aku..." kalimatnya digantung membuat mata merah membulat.

"Kau tahu, Sei-kun akan segera menjadi pengusaha muda, pasti kesibukannya akan bertambah, waktu akan banyak tersita, terus akan banyak bertemu banyak orang, akan ada banyak wanita..ugh mungkin pria juga yang mendekatimu, berusaha menarik perhatianmu -" ucapan Kuroko terhenti saat bibir kekasihnya menempel. Akashi bukan main senangnya. Tetsuya ternyata bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya, cemburunya.

"Sei-kun..." Kuroko melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Hanya akan ada Tetsuya saja, dari dulu aku hanya mau Tetsuya," lengannya semakin erat memeluk. Sementara Kuroko menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan.

"Kita akan selamanya bersama, dear," kepala berambut biru hanya mengangguk mengamini.

"Sei-kun..."

"Hmm..."

"Terimakasih sudah dilahirkan, terimakasih untuk selalu ada untukku, terimakasih karena menyayangiku,"

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sei-kun,"

Malam semakin larut. Malam yang hanya akan menjadi milik mereka saja.

Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok. Tapi setidaknya untuk saat ini mereka bersama menikmati satu hari istimewa dalam hidup mereka, terutama di hari ulang tahun Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

peun

.

.

selamat ulang tahun pangeran absolut!


End file.
